SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD
by DestinysFate
Summary: PREVIEW of rewrite inside-He's my grandma's boyfriend's son, his fiance is my stepsis' best friend, oh, and I'm the wedding singer. Did I mention I'm in love with the groom? Summation: SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD
1. My Introduction

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Spike, Buffy, Drusilla, Giles, Jenny, Joyce and whoever you recognize from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer" are all owned by Joss. But the plot? The plot is mine. MINE, I tell you! MINE!!!!!! Ehem..  
  
~*~Prologue, or the first chapter. Introduction, or the preface.~*~  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
A blonde man faced a blonde girl. Both had surprise and confusion etched on their faces as they were being introduced to one another.  
  
The black haired girl looped her arm through the man's and announced happily, "This is my fiancé." She kissed his cheek, remaining oblivious to his discomfort.  
  
"Oh my God." The blonde girl whispered again.  
  
FREEZE!  
  
Okay..okay..  
  
Let's just rewind this story just a bit, shall we? This scene would make *SO* much sense if I started from the beginning.  
  
Hey, the name's Buffy Summers. Well, it's *now* Buffy..it used to be Elizabeth Summers.  
  
Elizabeth Summers who had been the girl with brown hair, honor student and talented in music. I was that shy girl who contented herself in a quiet corner while watching life pass her by. I had been that girl who was invited to parties, but never went. I was that girl who was asked out by a million boys, a million times, but always turned them down. Why?  
  
Because I was one of those sheltered girls. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I didn't know what sex was or anything. I wasn't a total saint. I was just one of those people who had parents that wouldn't let their children explore the world, to let them go. I was also somewhat of a daddy's girl and a mother's baby. Ugh. Trust me, it's not something I like to brag about.  
  
Well, I'm not that girl anymore.  
  
At least, I like to *think* that I'm not..  
  
Ok, lets be honest here. The truth? The only thing that has changed is my hair color and name.  
  
Now you would think my feelings over the years would change as well...but of course not. We're talking about me here, remember? I wasn't kidding when I said that the only thing about me that has changed is my hair color and name.  
  
So about those feelings that have never changed.. I'm still in love with him, you know.  
  
..Oops. You don't know who I'm talking about, do you?  
  
Right. So I *really* must tell this story from the very beginning.  
  
Now, I hope I can remember everything.  
  
This is my story. The story of my life. I guess one would call this a biography, but in my experience and opinion..biographies tend to be a little..boring.  
  
But I assure you that this won't be boring. To me it wasn't, but then again, it's probably because I had to live through it.  
  
So I'm asking you to please join me. Enter my life. See the world through my eyes. Listen to my naïve thoughts and watch my stupid actions.  
  
And without further ado..  
  
"Once upon a time.."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: And here I end chapter one. *sigh* I guess this is where I beg for reviews, huh? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! This is the second fic I have EVER written by myself. PLEASE tell me what you think..  
  
Please be kind, review. =) 


	2. The first time we met

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: All characters you recognize from BtVS are all owned by the almighty Joss. But the plot is mine. =)  
  
~A/N: Okay. I just wanted to say that this story might be a little different. The style of my writing will be different than how I've written in my other one. I hope it's not too confusing to understand. ^_~  
  
Oh, and also. About the Spuffy romance stuff. *Please* be patient. It'll come soon. I have to explain the past and how things came to be . . . If you can't wait, just repeat these in your head, "Good things come to those who wait," and "Patience is a virtue." teehee! ^_^  
  
Thanks for all those who chose to read this . . . and review *hint* *hint*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The first time we met~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
---------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------  
  
*Ding Dong*  
  
Elizabeth ran up to her mother and tugged on her pink skirt.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!"  
  
Joyce looked down at her now-six year old daughter who was twirling around in her green, fluffy dress in circles, forming a bell around her legs.  
  
"Yes, sweetie?" She asked.  
  
Elizabeth pointed to the front door, "Someone's here!"  
  
Joyce nodded and excused herself from her guests. The Summers family was having a birthday party for Elizabeth's sixth birthday party.  
  
"Well, let's go see who that is, shall we?" Joyce headed for the door and Elizabeth bounced in place, eager to see who else had come.  
  
Joyce opened the door and were met with two people. One with brown hair and glasses and the other with dark hair and a kind smile. Joyce grinned at the people and opened her arms wide, giving a hug. "Oh my God! You made it!"  
  
"Of COURSE we did!" The dark haired woman exclaimed. She turned from Joyce and looked down at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth! Well, look at you! You're all so grown up."  
  
Elizabeth's face broke out into smile and she jumped in the woman's awaiting arms, "Grandma Jenny!" The small, brunette girl kissed Jenny's cheek and hugged her neck.  
  
"Well, aren't you just a beauty." The man with glasses complimented sincerely.  
  
Elizabeth turned her head towards the man. She looked him up and down and tilted her head to the side. "Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, "Well, luv, my name is Rupert Giles."  
  
Elizabeth scrunched up her face. "You talk funny." She pointed out at him.  
  
"That's because I'm from England, pet."  
  
"England Pet?" Elizabeth shook her head, "Never heard of it........"  
  
Giles chuckled and knelt down so he could be eye level with her, "So, how old are you now?"  
  
Elizabeth grinned, held her chin high and said with all pride, "I'm six." She held out five fingers up at Giles who laughed.  
  
"My, my, my. That's old, luv!"  
  
"Daddy?" A tiny voice rang out from the open doorway. A boy with the same hair as Giles, only curlier, poked his head from behind the door.  
  
Joyce's eyes softened, "Oh, hello there. What's your name?"  
  
The little boy stared at the ground and shuffled his feet, hands tucked into his front, blue jeans pockets.  
  
Jenny placed a hand on his back and pushed him forward, "Go on."  
  
"My name is Joyce." Joyce held her hand out for him to shake.  
  
He looked up at his father to see if it was ok and he nodded. "My n-name is William." He introduced while shaking the burnette woman's hand nervously. After the handshake, he immediately put his hands back into his red sweater and stared at the wood floor.  
  
"Mommy?" Elizabeth asked Joyce.  
  
"William?" He looked up when his voice was called. Jenny introduced him to Elizabeth, "This is Elizabeth."  
  
"It's her birthday today." Giles hinted.  
  
William stepped forward and shyly looked up to meet the emerald eyes of the brown haired girl,  
  
"H-happy . . . Happy B-birthday, luv."  
  
Elizabeth stared at him, fascinated, "You talk funny, too!"  
  
William stared at her, wide eyed, "What?"  
  
"Your voice is all . . . weird." The birthday girl tried her best to explain.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Joyce scolded.  
  
But the two young children didn't hear as William defended himself.  
  
"My voice is NOT weird!"  
  
"Is too!" Elizabeth shot back, hands placed firmly on her hips.  
  
"Is not!" William said louder.  
  
"Is too!" Elizabeth growled.  
  
"Is not!!" William yelled.  
  
"Is too! Is too! Is *too*!" Elizabeth chanted.  
  
"Is not. Is not!! Is *not*!!!" Willian chanted back, face inching closer to hers.  
  
Elizabeth poked him in the chest in time with her words, "Is. Too."  
  
William took a few steps back and a smirk formed on his lips, "Is. Not." He poked her back, but this time, he poked her on the side of her ribs. Elizabeth's most ticklish spot.  
  
"AGH!" Elizabeth squealed and began running away from the vengeful boy. "Stay away!" Elizabeth giggled. William poked her on the side and she laughed.  
  
"My voice is not weird!" William playfully growled.  
  
"Yeah huh!" Elizabeth shouted and the two ran around the kitchen, the living room, the bathroom, the yard, through the bedrooms......happy laughter filled the house as Joyce, Jenny, and Giles shook their heads and chuckled. The party resumed.  
  
---------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------ ---  
  
Ah . . . those were good times. I didn't have to worry about a thing back then. It was all fun and games. I didn't have to worry about grades or responsibilities, or if the clothes that I wore even matched. Worries was nothing but a word back then. Then again, it was probably just another word that I didn't understand, that I didn't *care* to understand.  
  
Let's put it this way: I. Lived. In. A. Bubble.  
  
And in this bubble, nothing could touch me, could harm me. Everything went my way. In this bubble, I could be whoever I wanted to be and wherever.  
  
But no matter how hard I tried, my bubble would always stay imaginary. I really couldn't hide from the world. I couldn't hide from it's pain. I knew this when 2 years after my sixth birthday, the arguing began . . .  
  
"Damnit, Hank!"  
  
Elizabeth huddled in a corner of her bedroom, arms hugging her knees. She stared at her shut door, but that didn't stop the angry voices from filtering into her little ears.  
  
Hank hiccuped, "What?"  
  
"You've been drinking again!" Joyce accused.  
  
Hank sniffed his breath and hiccuped again, "Nu-uh!"  
  
Joyce shook his shoulders and held up three fingers up for him to see, "How many?"  
  
"How many what?" Hank scratched his head.  
  
"Fingers, Hank! Fingers!"  
  
Hank squinted "Uh . . .er . . .argh!" He growled in frustration, grabbing Joyce's hand and held it close to his face.  
  
"Well? How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked.  
  
He growled in annoyance, "How the *hell* do you expect me to count how many fingers you're holding up when you keep moving them?!" He threw a glass vase at the door in anger.  
  
"I'm *not* moving my hands, you moron. You're holding them still!" She spat, snatching her hands away from him, "I told you you were drunk."  
  
"No, no, no. I'm not." He slurred, "Uh . . . you-" Hiccup. "You're h- holding up . . . five fingerrrrrs."  
  
Joyce shook her head in shame, "My hand isn't even up anymore, Hank."  
  
He tilted his head to the side in realization, "Oh."  
  
Joyce plopped into a chair, "You told me you'd stop drinking."  
  
"I'm sorry, baby." He swayed over to her and sloppily hugged his wife, "I'm so sorry, baby. I won't drin-"  
  
"What's that smell?" Joyce cut him off.  
  
Hank seemed, all of a sudden, *very* sober. "W-what smell?"  
  
The brown haired woman pushed away from his arms, "That smell . . ."  
  
His eyes widened, "Nothing."  
  
"What? Can't you smell it?"  
  
"No" Hank lied.  
  
Joyce sniffed the air. "Is that . . . perfume?" She asked disbelievingly.  
  
Hank laughed, "No!"  
  
She grabbed the collar of his shirt and inhaled. She looked up at him with wide, tearful eyes. She whispered, "You cheated on me."  
  
"I would never-"  
  
"You cheated on me!" She yelled. She turned around and covered her face.  
  
He reached for her. "Baby-"  
  
She swung around to glare at him, "You've *been* cheating on me."  
  
Hank recoiled as if he had been stung. She knew.  
  
"I haven't." He denied unconvincingly.  
  
"You *have*! Who the *hell* do you think does the laundry around here, Hank?!" She spat his name.  
  
Hank remained silent.  
  
"I've smelled the perfume, the lipstick marks on your shirt, and the fucking condoms you have hidden in the back pockets of your jeans!"  
  
All this happened as Elizabeth continued to rock in the corner of her room. She hated the yelling. Hated the screaming.  
  
She knew her father came home drunk every other night.  
  
She knew there would be yelling every other night as well, but she never got used to the sound of glass breaking every time her father walked through the front door.  
  
The girl shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears to drown out the horrible noises.  
  
"God! I can't believe you've been cheating on me with another woman!" Joyce screamed outraged.  
  
Hank was fully sober now and he looked at his wife, straight in the eye, "Yes, I have."  
  
Joyce looked at him, wide-eyed in shock, "What?" Of course she was yelling about him sleeping with another woman, but to actually here it coming from him. It hurt so much more and made it all the more real.  
  
Hank shrugged and picked up a bottle of alcohol. Finding it empty, he threw it towards Joyce. She backed up against the wall as glass was scattered everywhere as it did almost every night.  
  
"I *have* been cheating on you." He shrugged again and chuckled, "But not with one woman."  
  
Joyce had pain all over her face.  
  
Her "husband" looked thoughtful for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling, as if it held the answers. "Hm . . . I think . . . It was about, give or take . . . three. Yeah. That was it. It was three a day. Three *different* woman, mind you." Finally finding a new bottle, he took a swig of it.  
  
"Yup." He popped the "p," sounding very proud of himself, "But if you wanted to know the total amount. Well, sorry, Can't give you that. There were a *lot* of them." He whispered in her ear, "Young ones too . . ."  
  
He laughed, "I think I have children all over the world. I heard that I have a two month old baby in Japan. Ha! Isn't that something?"  
  
Joyce was disgusted and pushed him off her, her voice low, "You're a pig, a bastard, and God forigve me, but you are a sick fuck. Words cannot describe how disgusting you are."  
  
Elizabeth jumped when she heard the front door shut with a bang. She crawled to her window and peeking through the blinds, she watched her fathers car speed away.  
  
It was over. Somehow, she knew. There would be no more shouting, no more glass breaking. Her father was gone.  
  
I loved my dad.  
  
For those wondering, "no". He's not the man that I still love.  
  
I did say "love," with a "d," didn't I?  
  
I use to love my dad. He would always make me laugh and smile. You would never think someone like him was having an affair . . . or affairs, in this case.  
  
So anyways, my parents signed the divorce papers and I never saw my daddy again. I was 8 years old and even then, I understood that he had been sleeping with other people.  
  
Yes, I said "people." I wouldn't be surprised if the jerk was having sex with men as well, or dogs, rather. No, not female dogs, not bitches. I mean, *real* dogs. As you can see, I "used" to love him. I hate him with a passion now.  
  
But when I was 8, I still loved him . . . maybe just a little bit . . . he was my daddy. My strong protector. My knight who would rescue me from the scary shadows in my closet.  
  
In conclusion: I missed him terribly.  
  
Having my father gone meant no one to watch me in the evenings. You see, my mom worked in a gallery. She worked from two o'clock to midnight. So who was to watch me now?  
  
"I'd love to watch her for you, Joyce."  
  
Of course, Grandma Jenny.  
  
Married at the age of fifteen, got her first baby the same year, and sadly, became a widow at the age of 45. Then she found a boyfriend when she was 47. I met Giles on my sixth birthday. He was 47 then, the same age as Grandma Jenny.  
  
Don't ask me why I called him "Giles." His full name is Rupert Giles, but he always wanted me to call him by his last name, Giles. Just Giles. So from then on, it was "Giles this" and "Giles that."  
  
I also met his son on that day.  
  
The shy little boy with brown curly hair.  
  
Although young as I was, I think I already liked William. Maybe it was those cute little glasses he had perched on his nose. Or maybe it was the way he had comforted me on the first day I stayed at Grandma Jenny's house.  
  
Elizabeth stepped into the big, but one floored house. She had heard from her mother that Grandma Jenny's boyfriend, Giles and his son William, were living there as well. So she had to "behave." As her mother liked to put it.  
  
Elizabeth had only met him once, but they had had a lot of fun on her birthday. She couldn't wait to see him again.  
  
Elizabeth hopped to the living room couch after giving her grandmother a hug. Swinging her legs back and forth, she turned on the tv. Seconds later, she sadly remembered that her daddy had gone away.  
  
William was told by Grandma Jenny that Elizabeth's dad had left her and her mom. The young boy felt bad and did the only logical thing he could think of . . .  
  
William joined the bummed Elizabeth on the couch . . . only to grab the remote from the eight year old's hands.  
  
"Hey!" She pouted.  
  
"Hey, what?" He asked innocently, flipping through the channels.  
  
Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest, "I was watching that."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "So?"  
  
"So?" She asked increduously, "That means *you're* not supposed to change the channel!"  
  
He shrugged, "I wanted to watch something else. Pokemon is *so* much better than the Power Rangers."  
  
Her jaw dropped, "No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
"Change it back!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?" The girl whined.  
  
He had a smug look on his face, "Cause I'm older."  
  
"That's not fair." She hit him playfully with a pillow.  
  
He laughed, "Sorry, pet. It's not my fault-" She hit him again.  
  
Elizabeth had forgotten all about the recent, tearful events. She felt happy again. William had done that for her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~A/N: So, did I lose any of you? I know. The style of writing is different, but I wanted to try it out. That's the kind of person I am. I love trying new things. Maybe you all should try doing new things. Example: To all those who haven't reviewed before, DO IT! *wink* ^_~ *giggles* teehee!  
  
Please be kind and review. =) 


	3. Discovering the female specimen

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Tsk tsk, Joss. Didn't anyone ever teach you how to share? ^_~  
  
~A/N: "Good things come to those who wait . . .Good things come to those who wait . . . Patience is a virtue . . .Patience is a virtue . . ." You're all still chanting that, right? Don't worry. Spuffy will come some time soon . . . I promise. *cough* *cough* Ugh. Itchy throat . . .  
  
Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed! *sniffles* Thank you so much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Discovering the female specimen~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So over the years, I developed a "routine schedule," so to put it. And it went a little like this:  
  
In the mornings, I would wake up, take a shower, fix myself up and head downstairs.  
  
I would see my mom. She would be making breakfast in the kitchen while sipping her hot coffee. Sometimes she'd be talking on the phone or watching tv . . .but must we get into details?  
  
After breakfast, she would say that she loved me and kiss my forehead before allowing me to leave the house.  
  
Once at the bus stop, I'd see William turning the corner on the sidewalk and he'd wave to me. He lived only a few blocks away from my house and we rode the school bus together to school.  
  
William shuffled his feet, glasses hanging low on his nose and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"What's the matter, William?" Elizabeth asked worried, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He slowly tilted his head up and nervously asked, "W-would you l-like to s- sit with me?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
But he didn't notice this. He was too busy trying to persuade her into riding with him.  
  
"I mean, if you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just that I thought you'd like to since we-" His sentence was cut off and his eyes widened as Elizabeth's fingers covered his mouth.  
  
His lips curled into a smile when she said, "I'd love to, William."  
  
It was like that everyday.  
  
I couldn't understand why William would ride with me. I *was* younger than him after all. And the local bullies *loved* to use me as ammunition.  
  
When we were younger, it used to be:  
  
"Ew! You're sitting by a girl? Yuck, they have coooooties!" They would taunt.  
  
But as we got older, the taunting became worse:  
  
"Wow, Willie. Aren't you just the little perv? So you like hitting on young ones, eh?" They would chuckle, "Young ones who are *related* to you! Haha!"  
  
Jerks.  
  
But even though he would be made fun of, he would still sit by me.  
  
Over the years, we became the best of friends. We would hang out after school watching tv or going to the park. He would also help me with my homework when I needed him. William was like the big brother I never had.  
  
Of course, such good things *never* last.  
  
It was a day like every other . . .  
  
Wake up, get ready for school, breakfast, and kiss goodbye from mom.  
  
I waited by the bus stop . . . and I didn't see William.  
  
Searching through the lot of awaiting kids, I couldn't spot his brown mop of hair. I pushed past people and having no avail to finding the person who had come to be my best friend.  
  
After a few minutes, I was about to give up when I finally saw him walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"William! There you are! I've been looking all over for y-" I was shocked to see that he wasn't alone.  
  
He stood by a very pretty girl. She had bright, blue eyes and long lashes along with beautiful blonde hair. Long and straight, it was, strands glinting in the sun.  
  
Nothing like my hair. Mine was brown and shoulder-length . . . It *didn't* glint in the sun. But who was I to care? I was just twelve.  
  
This girl was older. William's age to be exact. Fourteen,  
  
We all stared at one another in silence, the blonde girl and I waiting for William to explain.  
  
He cleared his throat and allowed a sheepish grin to form on his face, "Heh. Sorry. Um . . ." He gestured to the blonde girl, "This is Missy."  
  
I instantly took a dislike to her, but offered a smile anyway, holding my hand out for a handshake. If she was William's friend, then I guess I could be her friend . . . Or at least *try.*  
  
"Hi." I said in fake cheeriness.  
  
The girl merely smiled sarcastically and nodded at me, saying non-too nicely, "Hi." She popped the bubble gum that was in her mouth, clearly not interested in making friends with me.  
  
William felt awkward and rubbed the back of his neck, "Missy . . . This is . . .uh . . ." He seemed at lost for words.  
  
"Elizabeth . . ." I encouraged.  
  
He nodded, "Yeah. This is Elizabeth."  
  
Missy crossed her arms over chest, giving me a hostile look, "And who is she?"  
  
Forget it.  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest as well, "Excuse me?"  
  
"S-she's . . . eh . . . Uh . . ." William stuttered, looking back and forth between us.  
  
"Who is she?" Missy demanded.  
  
Forget it.  
  
Forget it.  
  
Forget it.  
  
I am *so* not being nice to her anymore.  
  
"He said my name was Elizabeth. Are you stupid?" Voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
The look on William's face was enough to shut me up.  
  
"Hey!" Missy pouted.  
  
"Don't talk to her like that." He said, voice low.  
  
Missy turned to William, "Who *is* she, William?"  
  
William looked at me for a moment and went to look at Missy, "She's . . . nobody."  
  
Missy had a relieved look on her face and looped her arm through his, fanning herself.  
  
"That's good. Cause I wouldn't want any other girl taking *my* William away." She cooed, pinching his cheek.  
  
She led him away and William didn't look back at me. He was too busy staring adoringly at his beautiful blonde haired companion.  
  
William Giles had finally discovered the female specimen.  
  
"*My* William?" I repeated in confusion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That's where I'm leaving off for chapter 3. It was originally longer . . .but I cut it shorter because, well, I dunno. *giggles* It was too long I guess. teehee. ^_^  
  
Oh, and to tinkerbell42, I dunno how long I'm gonna make this . . . But I can assure you that I'm planning on making this, at the least, 10 chapters . . . I think. *sheepish grin*  
  
And Marie J . . . I am planning on having Angel and Riley appear in the story later. And as much as I would *love* to kill off Angel and Riley . . .*evil cackle* Sadly . . . *pout* They are *actually* essential to the story . . . *sad sigh*  
  
Anyhwho . . . please review! *bounces in seat* Ooh! I made a rhyme! I made a rhyme!  
  
Please be kind and review. =) Pretty please? This is all I ask . . . *sniffles* 


	4. My Goddess

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all. *pout*  
  
~A/N: Ugh. I just wanna get to the part where they're older already I think *I'm* the one who's having a hard time with patience here . . . *giggles*  
  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this. And to those who've just read this and *not* reviewed . . . *sniffles* *teary eyed* Have some pity on a young girl who loves to write . . . no matter *how* bad it is. *sobs*  
  
~*~At school, at lunch~*~  
  
"*My* William?" Willow repeated after me once I had recited the whole incident that happened that morning. "My Goddess."  
  
"Yeah!" I exclaimed, "Can you believe it?" I threw my violin case on the floor next to our lunch table.  
  
I winced as I heard the clutter and the strings popping from the instrument, "Oops, bad idea." I groaned, "Just great. I lose my best friend - not that you're not my best friend - and now I break my violin. My day is going just fine." I moaned again and thumped my head on the table.  
  
Willow sat back in her chair, shocked, "My Goddess."  
  
I looked up at her, guilt plain across my face, "I know, I know. I can't believe I broke my violin either," My red headed friend gave me a look. Enter sheepish grin, "Oh, right. Heh. I totally can't believe William blew me off too."  
  
She shook her head, "My Goddess."  
  
"Yeah." I said again, pain evident in my voice.  
  
I rested my chin on my hand and lazily watched a group of seventh graders pass by our table, although my thoughts were else where.  
  
What the heck is his problem? I'm supposed to be his *best friend.* And yet, he called me a "nobody." A nobody! Geez! I'm sorry I was mean to Missy and all, but she was being totally rude. It's not my fault . . .  
  
Yeah, but she's William's friend. I should've been just a little bit nicer. I mean, he wouldn't be friends with her if she wasn't, right?  
  
But they're *not* friends. She had said *my William.* Does that mean . . . that she's his - that he's her - Oh God . . .  
  
Whoa. Back up! I'm not . . . Jealous, am I? Why would I need to be jealous? There's no need for jealousness! It's not like I like him or anything . . . Well, I do, but not *like-like* him . . . Argh!  
  
"My Goddess." My red headed friend said once more.  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at her, "Is that all you're gonna be saying for the rest of the day?"  
  
"No," She said distractedly, "But you can't blame me. Look!" She took hold of my head and twisted it to the group of seventh graders.  
  
There . . . In the middle of the huddle of young teens. . . Arms around Missy's waist . . . Stood William Giles.  
  
"My Goddess." I managed to whisper.  
  
"Now do you see? How do you expect me to form other words than 'My Goddess,' when you see William Giles *holding* a *girl*?"  
  
Alright . . . Alright!  
  
No big deal.  
  
William had his arms around a girl. So what?  
  
Well, it was a *big* thing for us. I mean, we were twelve! I think I still believed that you had to be married before you kissed a girl when I was that age.  
  
Days came and went after that fateful day.  
  
William stopped riding with me on the bus. I had seen him around school with groups of guys and pretty girls. I don't think I even remembered the last time I had talked to him even though I was at his house everyday after school.  
  
We were growing apart . . . And it hurt.  
  
It was painful to watch him distance himself from me.  
  
It wasn't only Missy who took an interest in him.  
  
The girls who used to make fun of him were now giving him second looks.  
  
William Giles was becoming popular . . . And he was loving every minute of it. He loved it so much that he ignored me, *even* when his so-called "friends" made fun of me. They would tease me unmercifully while he stood there laughing along with them.  
  
I bet some of you are wondering why I never came up and talked to him, to see what was up. Well, in answer to that, "I did." Well . . . At least I tried. It just didn't turn out the way I planned.  
  
I was a Sophomore. He was a junior. Me, with the geeky glasses. Him, with none.  
  
Yup. That's right. Ladies and gentlemen, William chose to lose the glasses and replaced them with contacts.  
  
William slammed the door to the house and stomped towards his bedroom. Raising an questioning eyebrow, she pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. Elizabeth pulled herself from the floor where she was writing a song, setting down her guitar.  
  
She debated on whether to check on him or not. She had never seen him that mad before. Thinking this was her chance to make peace with him again, she knocked on the seventeen year old's door.  
  
She rolled her eyes when the door didn't budge and a muffled, "Go away" was heard from the other side.  
  
Elizabeth sighed as she lifted her fist and began lightly pounding on the door. After her continuous knocking, he finally swung the door open, face red.  
  
"What the *bloody hell* do you want?!" He growled.  
  
She backed away, slightly frightened, but knew that he was the same William she had worn the Power Ranger's costume with. Sure, that was a long time ago, but still. This was William.  
  
"Sorry, William." She said in calm tones, "I was just wondering why you were so upset." Elizabeth leaned on the door frame, making sure he wouldn't shut it on her like he did countless times before they became distant.  
  
"I'm not upset." He turned and plopped onto his bed, arms crossed over his chest.  
  
I gave him a knowing smile, "Riiiiiight."  
  
"I'm not." He denied.  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not." He shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"Yes, you are." God, this felt like old times.  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are."  
  
"No I'm not -" He stopped and ran his hand over his face, glasses becoming crooked because of this.  
  
"Bloody hell . . ." He groaned.  
  
She cautiously walked over to him, never being in his room since he started dating girls and sat beside him. Elizabeth reached out a hand and slowly rubbed his back. When he didn't shrug her off, she continued rubbing soothing circles, "What's the matter, William?"  
  
He looked up to her with unshed tears sparkling in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"These nancy boy glasses . . .I hate them." He whispered like he was being tortured. As if that were to explain it all.  
  
The brunette girl gave him a concerned look, "Are you sure that's it?"  
  
He looked at her again, this time with anger. "Yes! That's it! These bloody glasses keep me from being so bloody cool!" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
"Oh, how terrible." She sympathized in flat tones.  
  
Not hearing her comment, he abruptly stood up and began pacing in front of the younger teen, "I mean, damnit. I look like a right ponce."  
  
She scrunched up her face, "What's a ponce?"  
  
He stopped to stare at her. 'She looks cute like that.' William gave himself a mental shake. 'What the hell was that? Cute?' He pushed his thoughts aside and ignored the girls question, continuing his rant of his "un-coolness."  
  
"I mean, look at me!" Pointing to himself.  
  
She gave him a confused face. "What?"  
  
"I look bloody stupid that's what. Glasses aren't part of being cool. Don't you understand? It makes one look geeky, nerdy - "  
  
Elizabeth interrupted him, holding a finger up, " - And smart?"  
  
He whirled around and faced her, "Yeah!"  
  
A moment of silence passed with just the two of them looking at each other. William looking self righteous while Elizabeth giving William a "so what" expression. "So?"  
  
His whole body went limp in defeat. He sighed in exasperation, "God, pet. Are you asinine?"  
  
"Considering that I know what asinine means, I don't think so, mister." She replied, waving a finger at him.  
  
"Don't care." He rolled his eyes, "My point is, I wanna stop wearing these hideous things." He whipped his glasses off and glared at them.  
  
Elizabeth giggled, clearly amused, "Willing them to disappear won't do anything."  
  
He chuckled and sighed as he threw them on his nightstand, "Yeah, well it was worth a try." He laid back on his bed, arms folded behind his head as he stared at the brunette girl.  
  
She had gotten prettier over the years and he never even noticed. Being sucked into a world of beautiful, hungry girls, he never took notice at the one who had been staying in his house all this time.  
  
'Her brown hair's longer and she's wearing no makeup. But her natural beauty is just enough to make any guy swoon . . . Bloody hell! This is my father's, girlfriend's, grand daughter! My God! What the bloody hell am I thinking?' He visibly shook himself. 'Did I use the word, *swoon*?'  
  
"You ok?" Elizabeth asked worriedly, her hand unconsciously finding it's way onto his leg.  
  
William noticed this action and moved back up into a sitting position.  
  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "I need to get rid of these round things on my nose," Elizabeth giggled at that sentence.  
  
"You wanna get rid of your *nostrils*? Cause I *do* believe they're essential to breathing -" She joked.  
  
"Glasses, pet! Geez!" He chuckled, hitting her with a pillow. He had forgotten how much fun she was. Nothing like the girls he met at school. They were always trying to make a move on him. Sometimes, he just wanted a girl who he could be friends with. He didn't want to constantly watch what he said when talking to them. Girls immediately thought he took an *interest* in them when he said "Hello."  
  
Elizabeth's giggles subsided, "Ok . . . Ok. So. Why get rid of the glasses again?"  
  
William drew back his curly, brown hair and stared at the topic of the conversation "I told you. It makes me look bloody geeky, bloody nerdy, and bloody smart." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
His brown haired companion sighed and fell backwards on his bed, "You know, getting rid of the glasses *would* help you on not *looking* smart . . . but you still would be." She looked at the distracted William.  
  
"What?" William was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying as her body was spread on *his* bed which caused him to have *very* bad thoughts race through his head.  
  
"You're a smart person, William." She complimented and smiled sincerely.  
  
He frowned and laid beside her, propping himself on one elbow, "Why are you being so nice?"  
  
She frowned as well. "What?"  
  
"You . . . You're being nice." She raised an inquiring eyebrow. "It's just, after all that I've done . . . I'd think you should be giving me the cold shoulder just about now."  
  
She smiled and punched him playfully on the arm, "Not possible. *No one* has cold shoulder."  
  
He rolled his eyes, "I'm serious, pet."  
  
Elizabeth stared into his eyes and nodded, "I know."  
  
"Then why?" He asked quietly, playing with a strand of her hair.  
  
She shrugged, "Because you're my best friend," She shyly looked away, "Or was . . ."  
  
William felt a stab in his chest at her words.  
  
Was he really that big of a jerk? Did he ignore her *that* much?  
  
Common sense slapped him in the face, hard. And it said, "Yes, you stupid, idiot."  
  
And being the "stupid idiot" he was, he reflected his thoughts and said them aloud.  
  
"Did I ignore you *that* much?" he whispered, emotion choking him.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes showed hatred and hurt, "My God, William." She shook her head, "How do you ignore someone with an amount? That's not possible. When you ignore someone, you ignore them. There's no such thing as 'kind of ignored' or 'ignored a little.' You *did* ignore me. You paid no attention to me. At all."  
  
Somewhere during her outburst, she had leaned up on her elbows and William had an extreme close view of her breasts.  
  
Elizabeth noticed this too. She also noticed that he had been leaning on his elbow close enough that his lips were in complete contact with the side of said assets. In a second, all Elizabeth's anger dissipated.  
  
'Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.' Elizabeth chanted in her head. 'A guy's lips. William's lips. Lips of William's. On breasts. *My breasts!*'  
  
William, on the other hand, didn't move an inch. He didn't lift his eyes or move his head. The shock of having Elizabeth Summer's breasts on his lips was . . . He wanted to do more than just have his lips there.  
  
The two stayed frozen still in the screaming silence until the brunette girl finally dared to move.  
  
She bit her lip from moaning as William's lips brushed against her more as she proceeded to stand up.  
  
"Don't."  
  
Elizabeth turned to the pleading eyes of William.  
  
"Don't go."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak . . .  
  
The phone rang, splashing cold water on their moment.  
  
Elizabeth turned around and listened to William's colorful curses and frustrated growls. When the phone continued to ring, she wondered what he was doing.  
  
She turned around to find William standing right behind her. His arms went around her waist and Elizabeth gasped when she felt his arousal against her body.  
  
He looked intensely into her eyes, head inching closer to hers. His eyes drifted close as the two could feel each other's breath on each others lips . . .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *pained expression* Ouch . . . My back hurts . . .  
  
=) Please be kind and review . . . *puppy dog eyes* I'm begging of you. I need constructive criticism here . . . OR constructive compliments . . . *wink* ^_~ 


	5. I was just leaving

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: *puts hands up in surrender* Ok! Ok! I'll admit it! It's all owned by Joss! All of it! . . . Except for the plot. *evil laugh* Muahaha! That's mine!  
  
~A/N: *crying* Oh my God . . . Thank you guys so much! *Sniffles* When I got onto the internet, my e-mail box was flooding with reviews! *sobs* Thank you guys soooo much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You reeeeaaalllly have NO IDEA how much that made my day! *sniffles* *hugs everyone* Thank you!!! Agh! *squeals* I can't stop smiling! *touches lips* Nope, smile's still there. Teehee!  
  
Aleesha, *sheepish grin* Oopsie . . . Forgot to clarify. William's still got his mop of brown hair. *giggles* But he's got the whole "clad in black" look.  
  
And I WAS gonna make you all sweat a little . . . But . . . I'm just too nice. Ugh. And since tickle me happy is gonna be leaving for a so called "trip" . . . I'm updating this today. ^_^ I know, it's a little late, but I hope you get to read it before you go!  
  
And to Lauren. =( Sorry if this story has been confusing. I hope I can make it more understandable . . . But I'm not guaranteeing anything! *giggles* ^_^  
  
So since I've been *incredibly* nice n' good, I'm expecting lotsa reviews!!! *wink* ^_~ hehehe....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I was just leaving~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She turned around to find William standing right behind her. His arms went around her waist and Elizabeth gasped when she felt his arousal against her body.  
  
He looked intensely into her eyes, head inching closer to hers. His eyes drifted close as the two could feel each other's breath on each others lips . . .  
  
BEEP!  
  
"Hey! This is Amy!"  
  
'Stupid answering machine.'  
  
'Bloody answering machine.'  
  
Our eyes slowly opened and I bit my lip. Not from moaning, but because William's *new* girlfriend was calling him.  
  
" - So anyways. I was just calling to see how you were. You left in kind of a rush after school." Amy's voice softened, "Look, that Cecily-girl was a real bitch when she made fun of you and your glasses."  
  
I understood now why he was so upset. William had had a crush on Cecily for years, but even in his newfound popularity, he never got a glimpse from that girl. God, what a bitch! Making fun of him like that . . .  
  
Amy continued talking on the answering machine, she sighed, "Look, I just wanted to say. I still love you. I don't mind you wearing glasses. I hope I'll see you tomorrow? Ok . . . I miss you. Love you. Bye, sweetie." Then a beep.  
  
William had had his arms around me the whole time and I felt a new rage inside me.  
  
He was a player. A flirt. I felt shame on myself. To think I had a chance with him? What was I thinking? He flirted with all the girls and made moves on them *just* as much as he would flirt. I pushed away from him and he gave me a pleading look.  
  
"Pet -"  
  
I put a hand up to stop him, "Don't."  
  
He stretched his arms out, drawing me into his embrace. I pushed him away again.  
  
"No." I stated firmly. "You've got a girlfriend." A girlfriend who even had a nickname for him. I scrunched up my face in pain as I felt myself about to break.  
  
"Wait, I'll -" He tried to convince me to stay, but I wouldn't hear any of it.  
  
He reached for my arm, but I shrugged him off, "Maybe you should go call your girlfriend."  
  
I stepped out of his room and I heard his frantic steps behind me as he tried to catch up.  
  
"Elizabeth, wait -"  
  
"NO!" I yelled and covered my ears as I walked through the house.  
  
"Please, pet! Just listen!"  
  
I made it to the living room and began placing my guitar into it's case. Once I closed and locked it, I picked up my scattered pieces of notebook paper off the floor. All the while, I avoided looking at him.  
  
William grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to turn around. "Elizabeth!" He hissed, making me drop all the papers in the process.  
  
"WHAT?!" I growled. I was crying now. Damn. I hated when people saw me cry . . . Especially him. It showed that I was weak. And I was.  
  
His expression softened, as did his voice, "Elizabeth," He wiped my tears.  
  
"What do you want?" I whispered, head down.  
  
He put his fingers under my chin forcing me to look into his eyes, "You." His face moved ever so slowly to mine.  
  
He was going to try to kiss me again. I leaned towards him and his lips were just inches from mine.  
  
He closed his eyes and I tilted my head downwards so that instead of kissing my lips, he kissed my forehead.  
  
"We can't." I said quietly, "Girlfriend, remember?"  
  
He stared into my eyes, "I'll dump her."  
  
A smile broke out on my face and my arms went around his neck. I proceeded to kiss him. This time, for real.  
  
His arms tightened around my waist as our faces once again came together.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
He groaned and let his head fall into the crook of my neck.  
  
"Bloody hell . . ." He moaned. He pulled back and for a minute, I thought he really was going to answer the door, but dove for my neck and began trailing kisses across my skin.  
  
But the ringing was consistent and whoever was at the door, starting banging on it with vulgar.  
  
"Damn, buggering, bloody hell . . ." William cursed as he held my hand, pulling me with him to the door.  
  
He swung it open to reveal . . .  
  
"Hi. Is this a bad time?" Amy waved, slightly confused, "Why are you two holding hands?"  
  
That was when William dropped my hand like he had been burned.  
  
"Oh . . .uh . . ." I lost him.  
  
We were just in the living room, him kissing my neck and now . . . It was over. William had been mine for a moment. Ugh. I should've enjoyed it while it lasted.  
  
"You were holding hands . . . With that?" Amy asked with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"No!" He amended, "She held hands with me. I don't know why *you* were holding *my* hand." He was talking to me.  
  
I was shocked. He really was a player, wasn't he?  
  
Amy stepped into the house, "And what were *you* doing in *my* boyfriends house?"  
  
Forget this. I wasn't going to get involved with William. AND no more Mrs. Nice-Girl.  
  
"Well?" She tapped her foot on the floor.  
  
William remained silent, hands tucked inside his black jeans pockets. He was looking anywhere but me.  
  
I looked at Amy, "It . . . It doesn't matter. I was just leaving."  
  
Amy snorted and I lost it.  
  
"Actually, you know what? It *does* matter. I think you should know. Don't you think she should know, William?" William was surprised.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know . . . About what happens everyday after school?  
  
Amy was now curious as to what I was talking about, "What . . . What happens everyday after school?"  
  
I giggled in false tones, "Oh, well. I *always* come here after school."  
  
"She does?"  
  
William opened his mouth to speak, but I spoke first, "Yup!" I said popping the 'p.'  
  
"Why?"  
  
I shrugged, "Because he needs help in school."  
  
"He does?" She asked.  
  
"I do?" William asked, "I mean - I do! Yeah." he thought I was helping him. HA! Right . . .  
  
"Oh." Amy relaxed.  
  
This was payback. "Oh! I forgot!" I giggled and walked over to William, putting a hand on his chest, "William and I have been seeing each other for a while now . . ."  
  
"What? You have?!" Amy took a step forward.  
  
"What? No we haven't!" William turned his head to face me, face twisted in anger. He turned to Amy, "No we haven't!"  
  
I nodded, "Yes, yes we have, silly!" I pinched his cheek. To Amy, it looked like a playful pinch, I pinched him hard. So hard that his cheek was left red.  
  
I sighed happily and William finally found his voice, "Amy, we *haven't* been seeing each other."  
  
Amy back away and she leaned on the doorframe for fear of fainting.  
  
"You've been seeing each other?" She whispered.  
  
I nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes we have!" I paused, "Oh . . . I think I'll leave you two alone for a moment. I winked at William and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
I pulled my hair behind my ears and headed into the living room. I picked up my things and came back to the doorway where the couple still stood.  
  
"I can't believe you!" She slapped him, hard.  
  
"Luv, I haven't done *anything* with her!" He tried to explain.  
  
Things were getting waaay out of hand.  
  
She was aiming for another hit, but I put a hand on her shoulder and said softly, "We *have* been seeing each other -"  
  
"Elizabeth!" 'What the hell did she think she was doing? Was she trying to ruin me? Just because we *almost* kissed, doesn't mean she *owns* me.'  
  
"William! Let me finish!" I turned back to Amy, "I wasn't lying about that. We *have* been seeing each other. You see these eyes? They 'see.'" I let these words sink into her head and she must've been really stupid because she didn't give me any reaction, "That means we have *not* been dating." She blushed in embarrassment.  
  
I patted her head and smiled, "Yup! Slapped your boy for nutin'."  
  
I shrugged and whispered into William's ear, "Don't mess with me." And with that, I slipped out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ugh. *scratches head in frustration* This chapter *so* did not turn out the way I wanted, but oh well. *giggles* I'll just have to live with it, don't I? *sigh*  
  
Please be kind and review. =) *sniffles* Please? Reviews are what keeps me writing. 


	6. Lyrics for my thoughts

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: It's all Mr. Whedon's. Can you believe he *owns* Spike? *shakes head* Total absurdity . . .  
  
~A/N: Guess what? Guess what? I finally got the whole plot of this story figured out! Woo hoo! Woo hoo! *hugs self* I'm so happy! I'm not only happy because of that, but because of the kind reviews everyone had been giving. Thank youz! I love you all so much. *sniffles*  
  
Tickle me happy, I'm so glad you're happy! *giggles* I'd love to r&r your story. *smiles* Is it on ff.net already?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Lyrics for my thoughts~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked away, papers hugged to my chest and guitar case swinging by my side. I looked ahead, satisfied that I didn't have to be the one to slap him, but his girlfriend. It gave me some comfort that he was hurting physically to the pain I felt emotionally. But I knew this not to be true, for I knew, my pain exceeded that of a hard pinch on the cheek and a slap.  
  
I just don't understand him! I irritably scratched my head and stepped off his driveway. He is such a bastard. I tried to be nice. Really, I did. But every time we try to become friends again, he's always pushing me away. I snorted. No. He's always pushing me down, like, what? He thinks he's better than me? As if!  
  
I turned a corner and lost sight of William's house. I didn't dare look his way, for fear that he would see the emotions on my face and he would know.  
  
Whoa!  
  
I stopped in my tracks.  
  
The force of it, the sudden feeling of "knowing," of realizing . . . My God! What a revelation! I was shocked and my feet were both planted to the ground.  
  
My heart best fast in my chest and suddenly, my legs buckled under me. I fell in a heap on the floor. Sitting with my guitar set by my side and papers being tightly clutched between my fingers, I stared blankly at the empty street.  
  
Thank God no one was around to see me! They would've thought I was some runaway psychopath missing from the mental institution.  
  
Finally finding my voice, I whispered, "I like William."  
  
I shook my head in panic and looked to my left and right to see that no on had heard me. I sighed as the area truly was deserted.  
  
Picking myself up, I leaned on someone's wooden fence and repeated the thought over and over again.  
  
"I like William. I like William. I like William." I chanted in a quiet voice.  
  
I smiled at the memories.  
  
William. Now that I think about it, I did think he was cute. Ok, fine. Hot! He's hot . . . *is* hot . . . But his looks aren't his only good attributes. He always made me laugh. Always made me smile by just "being there." William was sweet. Thinking back, I never knew him as selfish. He was always the giver. As well as a lover. Lover, meaning that he had such kindness in his heart that he accepted everyone with open arms. He helped me through tough times -  
  
"Whoa. Hold up." I said aloud, effectively stopping my thoughts.  
  
Tough times? Tough times?! I rolled my eyes. *He* was the cause of those "tough times." And has he come to comfort me since? I shook my head. I don't think so.  
  
I grabbed my guitar and proceeded to walk away, leaving the cement walk behind me, making sure that I left my "feelings" for William behind me as well.  
  
"I can't feel anything for William. I can't feel anything for Wi-" I stopped as his convertible passed by . . . Oh. And Amy was in the mustang too, her head rested on his shoulder and his hand on her leg.  
  
I sighed and that was it.  
  
That told me, proved to me, how I truly felt about William.  
  
"I can't feel anything for William . . ." I began, and shook my head as I headed to the direction of my house, "But I *do*."  
  
As my gaze followed William's car, my mind went on autopilot, or should I say, my heart?  
  
"I hear you're taking the town again . . ." I frowned, and discovered that my lips and voice had found a mind of their own.  
  
This happened quite often. Now before you think me a freak, let me explain. I have always been a musical person. Had been since a child. And in my experience, when something major happened in my life, or in another's, something that effected my emotions so greatly, I'd find myself, well . . . Making a song.  
  
"I hear you're taking the town again," I murmured and laid my guitar down, for the millionth time that day, and grabbed the pen that was always tucked in somewhere. Be it that I always had inspiration to write. The back pocket of my jeans was it's hiding place today.  
  
I quickly wrote the words down onto the paper and continued to sing, "Having a good time . . ." William's car was still in my view. They were at a red light and I saw him put his arm around Amy's shoulders as he drove away when the light changed. I continued with a sad sigh, " . . . With all your good time friends."  
  
I shook my head in sadness and stopped writing. I folded the papers and shoved them into my side pack.  
  
"I am so foolish." I muttered angrily and for the last time, grabbed my guitar and headed home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Miss Summers!" called Mr. Lee as he tended to his car,  
  
I waved, "Hey, Mr. Lee. Hi, Sammy!" I cooed at the golden retriever that had bounded his way over to me. I ruffled his hair and found myself wrapped in the arms of two people.  
  
"Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!" The two chanted happily.  
  
I giggled and hugged the two children back. How I absolutely adored children. My house was situated by many other houses that contained kids. You'd think something like this would be annoying, but I cherished it. I didn't have any neighbors who were of my age, the exception being Willow, nobody else from my school lived near. I didn't mind though. Loving and lovable children and my best friend were nothing I'd ever want to trade.  
  
"Hey Nick," giving him a kiss on his blonde hair. "I love your pigtails Katie." I kissed her brown hair as well. She thanked me and told me her mother did it.  
  
"Guess what? Guess what?" Nick bounced in his place with excitement.  
  
I laughed at him and asked, "Um . . . Fine. I give up."  
  
He ran to his bike and ran back to me, a key dangling from his fingers, "I was digging with my shovel and I found this key buried a hundwed miles undagwound!  
  
This brought another startling realization to mind, "Oh shoot."  
  
The kids looked up at me with curiosity and I said bye to the two. They shrugged and waved, then went back to play.  
  
Once at my door, I rummaged through my bag with no avail. I didn't have my key.  
  
"Damn." I muttered. I put my hands on my hips and looked up at my window to find that all of them were securely closed. "Greaaaat." I groaned and buried my head in my hands.  
  
Of all the places to leave my key, I just *had* to leave my key at William's. Ugh.  
  
"This is just perfects, you know? Just perfect." I muttered sarcastically. My mom wouldn't be home 'till midnight. I'd have to wait out here until she came home. That sucked.  
  
Clearly, I didn't want to stay out here. Now let's see, my options were:  
  
1. Go to Willow's and stay there for the night.  
  
2. Go back to William's and get my key.  
  
Or  
  
3. Stay out here all night.  
  
Then if I was *really* desperate . . .  
  
4. I'd go to one of the neighbors and crash there.  
  
I went over these options and crossed them out mentally, one by one.  
  
"Number 4, I *so* cannot do." I know they'd accept me into their homes, but I never really got to know them that well. Instead of calling us friends, call us close acquaintances.  
  
"Number 3, I *so* wouldn't *like* to do." Staying out wouldn't bug me . . . Oh, except for the fact that I'd be sitting out in the dark for some time and be eaten alive my mosquitoes. Riiiight. I would *love* to have that.  
  
"Number 2, I just *totally* dread." I whined, "But gladly, can't do." William had left with Amy, that means the house was locked. I felt shame on myself. I *knew* I was just trying to make excuses not to go back there. Grandma Jenny would be home and she would be able to open the door for me, but how was I to know if William was back or not? I *so* did not like risking the fact that I could see him again. Especially since I now liked him, no matter how hard I tried not to.  
  
"Number 1 . . . I could go to Willow's." But she was tutoring today. You know, being the brainiac n' all. Sure, I was in honors and advanced classes with her, but I could never live up to having straight A's since, like, forever! Which she had. Having A's all her life has *got* to make that person conceited, but hello? She's *my friend*. I wouldn't have a friend who's conceited. How could I stand it?  
  
I pulled out my cell and called Willow who gladly complied. She told me that she'd stop by my house after her lesson.  
  
Now, having nothing to occupy my mind, my thoughts floated back to this evenings incident. No, not the incident where I forgot my key, but the incident that kept me from getting back my key.  
  
William had almost kissed me! For God's sake! My face flamed at the memory of him holding me in his arms as he had kissed my neck, feeling his hard on against me.  
  
I shook my head in embarrassment of not being experienced. I never had a boyfriend in my life and without touching my lips, he had brought forth such powerful feelings, needs, in me.  
  
I shook my head again to clear my thoughts and turned to my guitar.  
  
Strumming a chord, I closed my eyes and let my feelings wash over me, "I could lose my heart tonight . . . If you don't turn and walk away . . ."  
  
My eyes drifted open in surprise and I said, "Wow. That sounds good." I giggled at myself and wrote the lyrics down, along with the chords. Then, continued to sing.  
  
"Cause the way I feel I might . . . Lose control and let you stay." I noted these words onto paper as well and went on, "Cause I could . . . Take you in my arms . . . And never let you go." Closing my eyes once more, I imagined William's face and sang truly, from my heart, "I could fall in love with you . . . I could fall in love with you . . ."  
  
My eyes brimmed with tears and I opened my eyes to let the salty water flow freely, as did my singing, "I can only wonder how, touching you would make me feel . . ." I remembered our encounter in his house and how good, how right and wrong it felt. "But if I take that chance right now, tomorrow, will you want me still?" William had pulled me and pushed me to the point where I didn't know what to do anymore. "So I should, keep this to myself . . . And never let you know -" I stopped playing and buried my face in my hands. That's what I was going to do.  
  
I was never going to tell him how I felt. I mean, if I *did* kiss him, *would* he want me the next day? The next moment? Every. Single. Time that I tried to be his friend again . . . Or maybe even something more, he *pushed* me away. He told me I was a nobody and that's how it was going to stay.  
  
"Damn, this sucks." I pouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I had long stopped crying and pondering whether or not I should continue liking William, and my answer was still, well, unanswered. Instead, I pushed all my questions aside and dedicated my time to my music.  
  
"I could fall . . . in love . . . With you . . ." I sang, fingers plucking at strings. I paused and checked my left hand to see what chord I was playing and noted it on my paper. "And I know it's not right . . . And I guess I should try . . . To do what I should do . . . But I . . . Could fall in love . . . Fall in love with -"  
  
"Wow."  
  
I froze and slowly turned my head to the sound of the voice.  
  
"How long have you been standing there?" I asked, freaked that someone actually heard one of my compositions. Especially since that someone who had heard it was the object of my inspiration, misery, and of whom I meant this song for, *but* never wanted to let hear it, or even *know* about it. God, this was embarrassing. Maybe he didn't know it was about him. Yeah! If he gets any suspicions, I could just say it's about somebody else.  
  
William shrugged, "Not long." His hands were shoved into his black jeans pockets, much like he had done the first time we had met.  
  
He stood there in awkward silence with me just staring blankly at him while he looked anywhere but me. I just couldn't take the quiet anymore and finally said, "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
William's eyes finally landed on me and he walked over to sit on one of the steps, "Lyrics for yours?"  
  
"What?"  
  
He grabbed a sheet of paper that had part of my song scribbled on it and he scanned through it, "Lyrics for your thoughts, pet."  
  
I made a move to grab the paper, clearly embarrassed. He pulled away. "Give it back."  
  
"No, I'm reading it."  
  
"William!"  
  
He smirked, "I'm reading it! Be polite." He read through it as I tried to snatch it away.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "William, can you *please* give me back my paper?"  
  
He pretended to think, "Hm . . . Can I?"  
  
"*May* you *please*?!" I asked irritated.  
  
He sat and looked at the sky a moment, then shook his head, "Nah."  
  
I swatted his arm, "Will! Just give it to me!"  
  
"No." He stuck his tongue at me. He *actually* stuck his *tongue* at me.  
  
I giggled, "My God. I think you're the most immature person I've ever met." I shook my head and he playfully looked offended. I took this chance to grab the paper from his hands.  
  
"Aha! Got it." I held the paper to me.  
  
"Hey!" William pouted and lunged for the paper. Holding it out of his reach, he dove for me and tackled me onto the lawn. We rolled as he tried to pull the sheet from me. Out of breath, we stopped moving and the two us breathed heavily.  
  
William was on top of me and me under, encaged by his arms and leather duster. I looked up and was met with a pair of beautiful, blue eyes. Our faces were so close. He was staring intensely at me and I could almost see what was going on in his head.  
  
I turned away from his stare and laid my hands on his chest. I lightly pushed on him, but he didn't move.  
  
I was then forced to look at him. "William?" I asked in confusion.  
  
He laid a finger to my lips, which traveled down to my neck, to my collar bone, between the valley of my breasts, and finally made it's journey to the end of my shirt. He licked his lips as he brushed his fingers across my skin once his hand had gotten under my shirt. His gaze bounced from my eyes to my mouth. He leaned in, continuing to look from my eyes and mouth until he was a breath away from my lips. His eyes fluttered closed and I felt such a strong desire to pull him close, but as quickly as I felt that, anger welled up inside me.  
  
Before he kissed me, I pushed him off with force. He rolled to his side and his eyes shot open in surprise.  
  
I quickly straightened up my shirt and turned to look at him, "What the *hell* of a game are you playing at, William?"  
  
He stood and asked in confusion, "What?"  
  
I stood up as well and stared into his eyes, "What do you *want* from me?" He opened his mouth to speak, but like always, I cut him off, "I mean, first - first you want me . . . And then. Then the next, you *don't*! God, I can't make you out! I just don't understand you!"  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry."  
  
I threw my hands in the air and talked to an invisible person, "He says he's sorry." I rolled my eyes but said in a calmer, "Look, why are you here, anyways?" Somewhere in my mind, I was hoping, *hoping*, that he had come here to tell him how much he was wrong in all that he had done. I was hoping that he would tell me that he liked me too . . . But alas. It is *my* life we're talking about here. *Nothing* ever goes my way.  
  
He pointed to his eyes, "No glasses."  
  
My eyes widened and I replied, "Oh! I forgot my glasses at your house. Thanks for bringing them."  
  
He gave me a look and I asked, "What? You didn't bring them?"  
  
He rolled he eyes and said, "No, pet! Look at me! I'm wearing no glasses! I got contacts!" His arms were stretched out to display himself, ginning from ear to ear.  
  
I shook my head in sadness and a frown marred my face, "I really don't get you."  
  
"What's there to get?" His grin faded, his hands flopped to his sides.  
  
I snorted, "For one, why do you think I'd *care*? After how you treated me at your house?"  
  
He looked sheepish and embarrassed, "I just thought -"  
  
I shook me head, "You thought wrong. And then, you come here, thinking you can *kiss* me? What the *hell* is your problem?"  
  
Just as he was about to reply, Willow made her appearance on my driveway, "Hey, Lizzie! I'm -" She paused as she tried to recognize the man on her yard, "William?"  
  
"Hello, Red." He said happily.  
  
Her face soon turned into a scowl and she replied coldy, "Don't you 'Hello, Red,' me, buster. What are you doing here?"  
  
In ignoring me all these years, he had also ignored Willow. She had nothing but anger towards him.  
  
As the two talked, I gathered up my things without William noticing and when I interrupted the pair's sparring with a, "Can we go?" to Willow, she agreed and left William standing on the front of my lawn by himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *giggles* I kind of figured that this chapter was a "little" long. But can't you see how much I want this story to get to the main part? *growls* Grr . . . *pouts* Oh how long it takes! *faints* heheheeh . . .  
  
~Disclaimer: Agh! I forgot to add this . . . *sheepish grin* The two songs that Elizabeth sang were, "I'll never get over you (getting over me) by Expose and the other is called "I could fall in love" by Selena.  
  
*sobs* Selena, may you rest in peace. *sniffles*  
  
Please be kind and review! =) Need help? It's that little button on the bottom left of the screen . . . *giggles* 


	7. Sleepless in Sunnydale

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Joss owns them characters. Not them plot. *wink* ^_~  
  
~A/N: Thank you ALL for the MAGNIFICENT reviews you have given to me! Thank you soooo much! *puts hands to cheeks* It's made me so happy. *sniffles* *huggles*  
  
I'd like to give thanks to the following, in no particular order: tickle me happy, SlayerGirl1, kid, tinkerbell42, Marie J, SpIkEs AnGeL, Once More With Feeling, Jennie, Lauren, Aleesha, and Dark Raven. If I missed anyone, I didn't mean to exclude you. Just tell me that I forgot to add your name and I'll add it. *giggles* I can't forget thanking anyone!  
  
*sniffles* Without you guys, I wouldn't have continued writing. *sobs* Thanks, sweeties! *dabs at eyes* I'll be fine . . .  
  
Thanks to everyone who's taken the time to read this. =) And especially to those who have taken the time to review.  
  
~*~*~*~Sleepless in Sunnydale~*~*~*~  
  
One by one, lights were shut off in each house. The neighborhood's chatter quieted and "Goodnight's" were whispered. Each family was tucked snuggly into their beds, awaiting for the next day to arrive. All was asleep.  
  
Except for one girl.  
  
A brunette girl lay on the floor, rolling restlessly from side to side, twisting the blankets with her legs. The girl stopped and rolled onto her back for the last time and stared up at the ceiling. Her wide, green eyes traveled around the room and they finally rested on the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock.  
  
2:41 am  
  
"Oh my God, you have *got* to be kidding me." I moaned quietly, making sure that I didn't wake Willow up, "Talk about 'Sleepless in Sunnydale.'" I said to myself.  
  
I snuggled back into my blanket and stared at the ceiling again, thinking about what we had discussed after our walk home.  
  
I had told her everything that had happened between me and William. Her reply really surprised me. She told me he was a total slime ball for doing those things to me. She told me that he deserved nothing from me, that I was too good for him. And I guess I agreed with her "Best friends *do* know best." She was right.  
  
William was a player and flirt. He never stayed with one girl for more than a week . . .or less. It depended on whether he could get that thing that he wanted from the girl sooner. And that "thing" that he wanted was what most people called, "sex," or the more used term: "A quick fuck."  
  
I grimaced and shook my head in disgust. I can't believe I actually thought that I liked him. And he smokes too! That's a *total* turn off for me. Besides, he's my grandma's boyfriend's son. Wouldn't it be a little weird to be dating a guy who's almost like, in the family?  
  
I sighed. Yup, it's a good thing I don't like him anymore. Nothing good would've come from it.  
  
Feeling satisfied with this conclusion, I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.  
  
Only to have them open again.  
  
A melody had sprung into my mind and I threw off the covers and began patting the carpet for my pen.  
  
"Where did I put it?" I thought aloud, lifting up the blankets and popping my head under the bed. I picked up my pillow and discovered it lying there beside a piece of blank paper.  
  
"Phew. I thought I wasn't going to find you. I almost forgot the lyrics." I said to the pen and it's companion. Ok, so maybe I *was* a runaway psychopath.  
  
Soon enough, after I pulled the cap off the writing utensil, I began writing feverishly.  
  
"I tell myself, that I don't want you. I tell myself, that you're no good for me. Your eyes are blue, green, brown-"  
  
I paused and scribbled out the 'brown' and 'blue' and replaced it with 'green' and 'gray.' After that, I wrote in the word, 'blue.'  
  
Had such a better flow, and then I continued, "Your eyes are green, gray, blue . . .whatever. But I don't look at them, and I don't look at you."  
  
I giggled, giddy that this song sounded quite good so far, "I tell myself that I don't want you. I tell myself that you're not what you seem. And we could never be together. I'm just not into you."  
  
I read through the first verse again and smiled sadly.  
  
"Yup, denial is a great place to be."  
  
I yawned and placed the paper and pen into my side pack and sleep overcame me once I dropped my head onto my pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Aww!!! *whines* I don't wanna go to school! *hides under blankets*  
  
I know that this chapter was quite short, *sheepish grin* Sorry. I've been having writer's block. Ugh. It sucks. But let's hope that my muse will sprinkle their fairy dust on me and lend me some inspiration. *giggles*  
  
Disclaimer: The song that Buffy wrote is called, "Lie Lie Lie," by Myra. It's a cute song, by the way. *wink*  
  
Please be kind and review. =) It's the only thing that keeps me writing . . . It ALSO controls how FAST updates are posted. *nudge* *nudge* 


	8. All you're getting

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I already told you that Joss owns the characters already! Do you *have* to rub it in my face? *pout* Hmph.  
  
~A/N: *bouncing in seat* Yay! I FINALLY got out of this writer's block. *giddy* It was driving me ABSOLUTELY CRAZY, but finally, I just woke up one morning and I had an idea brewing in my head. *claps* Yay! *squeals*  
  
Thank you ALL for the wonderful reviews. They've kept me so happy and they've been keeping me writing. Thanks everyone. *smiles* THANK YOU!!!! *jumps up and down* And thanks to all those who have been reading this. It means a lot. *sniffles*  
  
~*~*~*~All you're getting~*~*~*~  
  
Going to school in my Yummy Sushi Pajama's wasn't something I was looking forward to, so I had to wake up earlier than Willow to walk home and get ready for school there.  
  
I sleepily made my way up the dark drive way and noticed that no lights were on in the house. I tilted my head to side, confused, but shrugged it off and took the steps on my porch and reached my door. I knocked, no one answered. Maybe she's asleep? I knocked again and this time, added the doorbell. Nothing. She's asleep, I'll call her.  
  
I dropped my guitar case and took out my cell phone. Flipping it open, it said I had a message waiting. Dialing 123, I waited as the electronic voice gave me instructions to give me my message. I pressed 1 and the electronic voice said the date and time the caller called, which was yesterday around 9:30 PM. The caller's voice went on the phone. It was mom.  
  
"Hi, sweetie! I had an early leave today and right when I was about to drive home," Her voice lowered down to whisper and she giggled like she was a teen like myself, "Dan Chase asked me if I wanted have dinner with him this time! Not lunch in the cafeteria, but a real dinner-date!"  
  
I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Dan Chase was the supposedly "hot" new co- worker of hers she had been seeing for a while. I wouldn't say he was "all that," in the looks department, but he was charming and sweet. And if anything happened to my mom, he would protect her, even if it meant him getting hurt. So all in all, he was ok in my books. I listened to the rest of the message:  
  
"So we're going out to Azteca. Don't wait up for me, ok? Oh, and I probably won't be home tonight because. . . well . . ." She trailed off and I grimaced. Don't tell me she was thinking about having . . .it! Yuck!  
  
My mother's message continued, "Anyways! I gotta go before the restaurant closes. Bye. I love you!"  
  
This was sad. Even my *mom* had a better social life than me. I'm pathetic. After I had gone over how unfair it was that my mom was going out on dates, but not me, I was hit with the sudden realization that I still *didn't* have my keys.  
  
"Oh damn it!" I cursed as I stomped my foot on the porch. I turned around muttering that I was not going to be wearing my Yummy Sushi Pajamas to school when I saw a dark figure laying on the porch and I screamed.  
  
The figure sat up alarmed. I grabbed my guitar case, "Don't move or I'll hit you," I threatened, glaring.  
  
The dark monster shook his head and chuckled, "Bloody hell."  
  
I lowered the guitar case and tilted my head to the side, frowning, "Will?"  
  
William stood up and walked closer to me so that his face was partially illuminated by the street lights. I silently gasped at how his cheeks were made more define from the shadows and how his blue eyes sparkled. He looked *so* much hotter without the glasses.  
  
"Yeah it's me, pet." My insides turned to goo. He was looking at me with such . . . adoration? Was that adoration? No, it's probably just me. I mean, did you ever notice that when you like someone, everything they do makes you think they're showing signs that they like you . . .even when they don't?  
  
Why was he here? He was laying on the porch . . .Oh my God, did he sleep here all night?!  
  
"Did you sleep out here all night?" I asked as I stepped away from him. Needing some much needed space. For some reason or another, it was always harder to breathe when I was close to him.  
  
He looked almost shy. It was adorable. He averted his gaze from mine, looking anywhere but me. He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling a little, "Well . . .Yeah. I mean, you did leave your keys at my house. I figured that maybe you wanted them back. 'Cause, you know, I thought that maybe you'd want to get into your house- of course you wanted to get into your house." He scratched his head, feeling stupid, " Uh . . .So I just brought your keys to find out you weren't home still, so . . .I uh . . .I waited. And you didn't show. I figured that I'd wait for your mom to show up so she'd let me inside and I could wait for you there and give you your key-"  
  
"Thus, having no reason to be here all night. I'd be inside anyway and you could've given my keys the next day . . ." I tilted my head to the side, confused at his behavior.  
  
He looked embarrassed, "Right."  
  
I frowned and he looked down, hanging his head low. He shuffled his feet and dug his hands into his leather duster. We stood there in silence . . . Again. It seemed like we did that a lot.  
  
Afraid to disturb the quiet, I whispered, "Why are you here?"  
  
He was still looking down when he mumbled, "I'm returning your keys."  
  
I crossed my arms over my chest, "Really?"  
  
He was silent for a moment, but then finally looked up, catching my gaze, "I'm . . ." He paused, "Look, I'm s- Bloody hell. This isn't easy." He looked up at the sky as if contemplating what to say.  
  
Ooh . . .He wanted to apologize. I inwardly pouted. I thought he was going to tell me he liked me. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up.  
  
I covered my disappointment with a small smile, "Actually, it's pretty simple."  
  
He turned to look at me and shook his head, "I don't . . . I don't usually do this with people. I don't apologize to anyone. I never admit that I'm wrong."  
  
I grinned, "Well, you always gotta start somewhere."  
  
He locked gazes with me and after a pause, he said sincerely, "I'm sorry."  
  
After a pause, I replied with a smile, "See, that wasn't so hard."  
  
He ran a hand through his brown locks, "Look, I hate us not talking to each other." He scratched the back of his head, "I . . .I've missed you." Aw! He missed me! I bit my lip. Did that mean- Did he . . .like me?  
  
He took a deep breath as if he was going to say something important. I anticipated his words, already imagining what he'd say. "I like you Buffy. I've always liked you. You're all I think about, dream about. I think I'm in love with you. Will you be my girlfriend?-" I shook myself out of my fantasy.  
  
I looked into his eyes and waited for what he said.  
  
He shoved his hands into his pockets and clenched his teeth. He looked like he was debating on something. Oh my God! He was gonna tell me he liked me! My heart was leaping with joy and I couldn't stop the smile that was creeping onto my lips.  
  
He took another deep breath and asked, "Can we call a truce?"  
  
My smile dropped and I could almost see myself. My disappointed frown and blank eyes.  
  
"T-truce?" I repeated, caught off balance. *THAT'S* what he wanted to ask me?!  
  
He nodded, "C-can we be friends again?" He put his hand out to shake.  
  
Friends?  
  
He wants to be . . . friends? Then what was with all the almost kissing and stuff? Wait, this is what I've wanted all along. Right? I could never be with him. Quickly, I made a mental list of the reasons why I couldn't be with him.  
  
1. He's my grandma's boyfriends son. Dating him would be like dating family.  
  
2. He smokes. I don't take a liking to smokers.  
  
3. He steals. That's bad.  
  
4. He's a player. He's probably not a virgin anymore, considering the rumors I'd heard at school.  
  
5. He's a total flirt. Can I trust him?  
  
6. Um . . . He's two years older than me?  
  
Oh my God.  
  
7. He was going to college in a year. Long distance relationships don't usually last.  
  
Satisfied with these tactics in making me not like him anymore, I still found him as desirable as before.  
  
Sure, he was a bad boy, but all it took was that special someone to tame him. I shook my head. That "special one" wasn't me. He wants to be friends. That immediately told me where I stood. I was just like a little sister to him.  
  
Fine. If that's what he wanted, then fine. Be that way. I didn't need him.  
  
I took his hand and tried to ignore the tingling sensation I got from that small contact.  
  
"Ok . . . friends." I agreed. William looked a little surprised. Why? Was he surprised that I agreed to be "just friends?" Sorry, buddy, it's what you wanted. That's all you're getting, I thought smugly, And you're gonna regret it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *rubbing at face* Darn . . .School is starting . . .TOMORROW!!! ARGH! *bangs head on table* What fun . . .  
  
Ooh! On a happy note. I have the next chapter already finished. So . . .If I get good reviews . . .I might just post it tomorrow . . .*giggles* Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love ya bunches!  
  
Oh yes, and did anyone notice any changes? Anyone? Can anyone guess what I changed? *giggles* This should be easy . . .  
  
Please be kind and review. =) If it's not too much to ask, could I have some reviews in my box when I come home? It'd make me so happy after the first day of school. *grin* heheh! 


	9. Guy trouble?

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all, okay? *crosses arms over chest* Hmph.  
  
~A/N: *giggles* Thanks for the great reviews! I wouldn't have continued if it weren't for youz! Thank you so much! I love you all!!!! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
  
~*~*~*~Guy trouble?~*~*~*~  
  
That weekend, I took some time in examining myself. My body, my face. I twirled in front of the mirror and checked out my butt. I grabbed the sides and pushed them up and let them go, watching them bounce back into place.  
  
The cashier lady gave me a strange look.  
  
I was using the mirror at the mall and the customers and employees were all staring at me like I was crazy.  
  
I didn't care and shrugged. I needed to find what needed fixing on me. I spun and my whole body faced the mirror. I turned my head to the left and then to the right, tilting my big glasses down my nose then putting them on my tied up hair. I sucked in my cheeks then pouted my lips.  
  
Maybe it was my rack? I looked down at my mini busts, causing my glasses to fall back over my eyes. My boobs looked a little bigger with my spectacles on, but they were still such tiny little things. I poked at them, wondering how every other girl in my family had big stuff, but not me. Bending forward, I squeezed my small breasts together, debating on whether I should buy a push up bra today or not.  
  
I sighed heavily and put a hand on my hip. What was wrong with me?  
  
"Guy trouble?" A man with sunglasses appeared at my side.  
  
I turned my head to meet the voice, "Uh . . . Yeah. How'd you know?"  
  
The man shrugged and waved femininely at me, "I've seen many cases like you before."  
  
"Cases?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. I was shocked. He thought I was a head case?! "Excuse me? I don't know who you are but I do NOT-"  
  
The guy put a hand on his chest and gasped, "Oh, please forgive me. My name is Scott. Scott Hope." He put a hand out to shake and I took it cautiously.  
  
"Elizabeth." I said slowly.  
  
He removed his red shades and perched them atop his hair, smiling. His eyes glittered, "Ah . . .Elizabeth. Such a pretty name."  
  
I stared at the gentleman in front of me. His fingers were laden with gold rocks, which I assumed cost thousands, and he wore a metallic purple shirt with the top buttons opened, revealing a nice, chiseled chest and a gold chain hanging from his neck. His shirt was tucked neatly in his black pants and his hair was perfectly gelled into a stylish do. My eyes traveled to his face and that's when I noticed he was wearing eyeliner . . .and . . .and . . .Was that eye shadow?  
  
Who *WAS* this guy?  
  
I think he noticed the confused look I was giving him because he said, "I'm a beautician."  
  
Realization dawned on me and I nodded my head, "Ooh . . ."  
  
He got up on the platform I was standing on and stood next to me, gently pulling me in front of him.  
  
Maybe he could help me win William . . .  
  
He positioned my body in front of the mirror and my eyes widened as he slowly danced his fingers across my arms.  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell do you thi-" He put a finger to my lips and shushed me.  
  
"Shush now, darling. Do not swear." He turned my faced toward him and caressed my cheek, studying me, "It's not good for the complexion."  
  
His hands took hold of my head and faced it toward the mirror again. A finger traced out the dark lines under my eyes, "You see this?" He asked.  
  
I nodded, wondering where this was leading to.  
  
He sighed, "Do you know what it is called?" I was about to give him a witty reply, but he beat me to it and said, "It's called eye bags!" He said with a huff, his hands landing on his hips.  
  
I rolled my eyes, annoyed that this man was criticizing me, "What the fu-"  
  
He waved a finger at me, "Ah, you see? You are swearing. It's the cause of those hideous eye bags."  
  
I opened my mouth, ready to give this man a piece of my mind when he heaved a big, frustrated sigh, "And look at this hair!" He picked up a piece of said hair and waved part of the brown ponytail at me. "Do you even brush it?"  
  
Scott rested his hands on my bare shoulder, I was wearing a tang top. He moved his hands up and down my arms again, a frown marring his face. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pair of glasses and looked closely at my shoulder and growled, "And what is wrong with your skin?"  
  
I scowled at him and whipped my head to face him, tired of glaring at his reflection. "I don't think there's anything *wrong* with my skin. Thank you very much." I crossed my arms over my chest, clearly not liking this guy at all.  
  
He put the glasses away and stepped off the platform, "Do you moisturize?"  
  
"What?" I gave him a blank stare. This guy was so cruel! I was NOT that UGLY!  
  
He shook his head sadly and offered a hand down, "Moisturize. Do you use lotion at all?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes at him as he helped me off the elevated floor, "Yes, I have-"  
  
"Have you even *heard* of lotion?" He examined my fingers and it's knuckles, flipping my hand over and picking at my flesh.  
  
"Ouch. Stop that!" I hissed.  
  
He sighed and shook his head once more, "No, no. You've never heard of lotion, I see." His face came close to me and he sniffed.  
  
He grimaced and held his nose, "Goodness, woman! You smell awful!" He fanned the air around me.  
  
"Hey!" I defended.  
  
He held his hounds up in surrender, "I am sorry. But you do. Do you even shower?"  
  
I cracked my knuckles and balled them into fist, "Alright, mister. If you're looking for a fight-"  
  
"You are impossible. I cannot work with you." He turned and walked away.  
  
My hands fell to my sides and I ran after him. "What? What are you talking about?" What? He wasn't going to make me pretty? But I have to win William! I tugged on Scott's arm.  
  
He dug in the pockets of his pants and pulled out a container. Squirting some goop in his hands he grabbed one of my hands and spread lotion atop it, rubbing the coolness into my hand, while explaining, "Darling, I can see so much beauty in you. But I don't think I can make it actually show."  
  
"Huh?" I gave him a blank stare.  
  
He waved his hands in the air and sighed, "Fine, fine. You talked me into it." He looped his arm through mine and led me out of the store, "Come along now. Scott will show the world how beautiful you really are."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: There ya go! I updated today! Thank you for the reviews, sweets! They made me sooo happy! I was so bummed after school because I ALREADY had homework on the first day. But then I went online and WOW! *happy sigh* I received such great reviews. Thanks a bunches!  
  
Please be kind and review. =) Hmm . . .I'm not sure what to put for the next chapter . . . Should it be with Elizabeth all nice and pretty and already going to school? Or should I show the makeover "procedure"? *giggles* I just don't know . . .I can't make up my mind . . . Whatcha think? *wink* 


	10. Beauty's Hope

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: *Must* we go over this again? *sigh* All the characters are Joss'. . .bla di bla di bla. . .  
  
~A/N: So . . .very . . .sleepy. ZZZzzzzZZzzzz..Oh yes! Before I go back to sleep, I'd like to thank everyone for giving me such wonderful reviews. They've kept me ALIVE! *giggles* TOTALLY serious here. They're the only thing that keeps me going. =)  
  
Since I love you all VERY VERY MUCH, I'm updating for you, even though I should be finishing my homework. LoL And since majority asked for the makeover procedure/process, that's what you're getting! *wink*  
  
*rubs eyes* I'm pretty sleepy. High School is such a drag! *pout* I mean, I just don't understand why the older we get, the earlier we have to wake up. I mean, that should be for the kids in elementary and preschool. *They're* the ones who are already up in the early hours . . .Ugh. *drops head onto arms and falls asleep* ZzzzZzzzz  
  
*mumbles in sleep* Thanks for reading and reviewing . . .*snore*  
  
~*~*~*~Beauty's Hope~*~*~*~  
  
"Whoa! Where are you taking me?" I asked as he dragged me out of the mall.  
  
He turned to me and smiled, pointing at a sign glittering above us, "Welcome to Beauty's Hope."  
  
I raised an amused eyebrow at the sign and he pushed me through the shiny, revolving doors.  
  
Once inside, I was met with rows of mirrors that were lined with lights. There were sinks to wash hair set towards the back and many women and men sat in chairs, awaiting their beauty. The tables next to them held all sorts of doohickeys. There were an assortment of colorful bottles and sprays, hairdryers, curling irons, latex gloves, scissors-  
  
"What the heck? Are you getting ready to perform some kind of surgery or something? I shivered.  
  
He just laughed, "You're a funny one. Have you ever been to a beauty salon?"  
  
My eyes narrowed at his comment, but I stuttered when replying, "Well- no. M-my mom always did my hair . . ."  
  
He shrugged, "It's alright, sweetie." He said, squeezing my shoulder.  
  
He pushed me behind him then clapped his hands in a womanly fashion, "Maurice! Joan! Olivia!" Three woman in trendy clothing came into view. They wobbled in their high heels and came to his attention.  
  
He looked at each of them, silently preparing them for what they were about to see, "We have work to do."  
  
He stepped aside and I was finally visible to their eyes. I waved a shy hand and said in embarrassment, "Hi."  
  
"This is Maurice, she'll be doing your hair. Joan, you'll be doing her skin and clothes. Oh, and Olivia. You are doing her makeup."  
  
It was quiet for a while and Scott blew out a large breath, "Alright. Let's get started then!"  
  
They guided me to a chair and Scott massaged my shoulders, then spun me around to face the mirror. He leaned down so his face would be right next to mine in the reflection.  
  
"Take a good look at yourself, darling," he pressed his hand on my back so that I would lean closer to the mirror, "Because you're not gonna believe it's you later on."  
  
I obeyed. I studied the "hideous eye bags" as Scott put them and he had been right. Those bags hidden beneath my glasses were such ugly, dark things. My eyes traveled up to my bushy eyebrows, my chapped lips, my uncombed brown hair. I stared long at my baggy blue jeans and examined my yellow teeth. I never knew I was so. . .What was the word? Non-perfect? I shook my head. I was *so* in denial. I sighed.  
  
"I never knew I was this ugly."  
  
Scott shook his head, causing some hair to fall out of place, "Honey, did you not hear me before?" I frowned, "You have so much beauty in you. I can see it. You're just hiding. Why must you hide? We both know you are beautiful, so why don't you flaunt it? Fix yourself up and show the world what they are missing." He winked at me and I looked back at my reflection.  
  
William wanted to kiss me. . .even *before* I went here. . .So maybe I'm not that ugly. But I guess I do see some potential of being gorgeous. I just need a little help. I let out a long breath.  
  
"Ready?" Scott asked, smiling.  
  
I cracked my neck as if I was preparing for a fight, "As I'll ever be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Swoosh. . .  
  
Water cascaded down my hair and the curly haired woman spilled some shampoo into her hand.  
  
"So. . . When was the last time you washed your hair?" Maurice asked, attempting to start a conversation. It wasn't a very nice way to start a "civil" conversation, if you ask me.  
  
"This morning- ouch!" Her fingers rubbed into my scalp as she tried to clean it.  
  
She grinned sheepishly, "Sorry."A pause, "It's just that your hair is so damn tangled!" She whined, pulling her hand from said hair.  
  
"Gee, thanks." I muttered, rolling my eyes.  
  
"Maurice! " Scott scolded he had heard her curse.  
  
She turned away from me and called out to Scott, "Sorry, it slipped. Won't happen again!"  
  
She rolled her eyes and sprayed water over my hair to wash off the shampoo. She lowered her nose and sniffed, "Ah. . .See? Doesn't that smell good?"  
  
She smiled as she poured a load of conditioner into her hand, "Now, let's make your hair nice and silky smooth. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There. What do you think, Mr. Hope?"  
  
Scott studied my hair, looking intently at it. I think I was already beginning to see that beauty he was telling me about. My hair was straightened and I could actually run my hand through it.  
  
Scott frowned and shook his head, "No, no. It is not good enough. Something is missing. . ." He trailed off, trying to think of what it was. He turned to Olivia, "What is missing? It is driving me crazy. Your hair looks. . .not finished." He pouted. "What can it be?!"  
  
Joan came up and pushed some hair over my shoulder and nodded, "She needs highlights."  
  
Scott beamed, "Yes! That is it!" He pushed me towards Maurice, "Maurice! Maurice! Hurry now! Let her have streaks! Blonde. . .Yes. Blonde streaks would look just marvelous, no?" She nodded and had me sit in a black chair.  
  
Slipping on a pair of gloves, she took out foreign materials and mixed them together, soon spreading the color onto my hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After another hair wash, she brought me to Scott once more.  
  
"All finished!" Maurice announced.  
  
"Wonderful!" Joan squealed.  
  
"Nice job, Maurice." Scott complimented.  
  
"Can I see?" All this suspense was driving me nuts.  
  
Scott shook his head, "No. You will see when you are finished."  
  
I pouted, "That's not fair-"  
  
"Joan! It's time for her waxing!" I sighed in frustration, angry that Scott ignored my complaint as Joan dragged me away to do my-  
  
I stopped in my tracks, eyes widening, "Whoa. . .WAXING?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I limped out of the room and Scott was sitting on the ouch that was set to the side of the salon.  
  
"Painful, was it?"  
  
I nodded and slowly lowered myself next to him. I let out breath as I settled into my seat. Turning to him, I whispered, "Words cannot describe how much." I let my head fall back and Joan exited the room I had just left.  
  
She looked around the room and finally spotted me, sitting next to Scott. "Lizzie! I'm not finished with you, yet." She exclaimed, pulling me from my spot.  
  
"Easy. Easy." I squeaked, squinting my eyes from the pain she was causing. "It's not everyday that you get a bikini wax." I moaned as she pushed me back into the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour or so later. . .  
  
"This looks good."  
  
"This looks better."  
  
"This makes her look to skinny."  
  
"But I think this color bring out her eyes."  
  
"But it makes her look like a twig!" Joan complained, throwing out another shirt she and Maurice had chosen for me. I was like their life-size doll, playing dress up.  
  
I glanced at my watch. "Guys, I really have to be going home soon. . ." I muttered as I swung my legs back and forth on the table I was perched on.  
  
The red head and brunette turned to me and threw me a pair of sheepish grins. They turned back to their task and finally settled on a pair.  
  
"This one!" They shouted in unison. They both squealed and hugged me, handing me my new clothes.  
  
Joan's eyes were tearing up, "You're beginning to look so pretty." She sniffed and Maurice began to sniffle too.  
  
I rolled my eyes at them, "That's good. I just wish you'd let me look at myself just once, at least." They laughed and I went to my next destination.  
  
Makeup.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I plopped into my seat and faced a covered mirror. Scott made sure that I wouldn't see how I looked until the end and I was anxious to be finished.  
  
Scott stood behind me and his hands traveled towards my glasses.  
  
"Do you have contacts?" He slipped the glasses off my nose and held them between his index fingers and thumb.  
  
I nodded, "Well. . .I-"  
  
It snapped in two.  
  
I gasped, eyes widening. My mouth opened and closed, my sentences cut short.  
  
"You-. . .my glasses. . .I can't believe you'd-"  
  
"Well, looks like you'll be having to use those contacts now." He winked at me and threw the glasses on the floor, smiling.  
  
I regained my composure and glared at him, "Why the hell did you do that? I was gonna tell you that I don't have contacts, but no- you go right ahead and break my glasses!"  
  
His smile dropped and a worried expression spread across his face, "Oh my God." He bent down and picked up the shattered glass, helplessly trying to put them together, "I'm sorry. So sorry. I did not know, dear." he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I've been watching to much of that "Princess Diaries," movie. . ."  
  
I looked at his worried and sorry face and just couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"It's cool. I have contacts. I just wanted to make you sweat a little." I giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Olivia stared intensely at my eyebrows. She lowered the silver tool towards my forehead, the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth in concentration. The tweezers came closer. . .and closer. . .and closer. . .I could feel the chill of the cool metal against my skin. She pressed the tweezers together, latching itself onto a hair and-  
  
"Oooww!!!" I yelped.  
  
After those long, torturing minutes, she finally moved on to my makeup.  
  
She took what looked like a pencil and ran it along my sore eyebrows and I flinched.  
  
"Close your eyes." Olivia commanded.  
  
Taking a brush, she swept it across my eyelids.  
  
"Ok, you can open them." She was holding a black tube, "Now look up, yeah, like that."  
  
She took a stick from the tube. It had a furry edge at the end and she slid the black mascara onto to my eyelashes.  
  
"Alright, now don't-"  
  
My eyes were feeling dry and I blinked.  
  
"-blink." She finished and sighed. "Look up." She repeated and fixed my messed up eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Half hour later. . .  
  
Olivia backed up and smiled, looking at her finished product.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
I looked up at Scott and the teary eyed Maurice and Joan.  
  
"I didn't think it was possible. . ." Maurice sniffled.  
  
"Yah. . ." Joan agreed.  
  
Scott smiled, eyes glinting, "Now just one more thing." He picked up an object from the table and unscrewed the top, smearing lip gloss across my lips.  
  
He turned my seat towards the mirror and the girls lifted the sheet covering it. I saw my reflection. I was. . .I was. . .  
  
"Is that me?" I asked quietly, touching to glass.  
  
Scott nodded happily, "Yeah, that's you, darling. I told you I saw so much beauty in you." He put his hands on his hips, "Now will you believe me next time when I tell you something?"  
  
I nodded, still mystified at my new look.  
  
I thanked everyone and hugged each person. Scott handed me his card with his personal cell phone number scribbled on it.  
  
"For emergencies." He had said with a wink.  
  
I thanked everyone again and left the salon with a dazzling smile on my face, my white teeth glinting in the afternoon sun.  
  
Now all I had to do was make it through Monday and make William take me for granted. I walked by a window and saw myself reflected on the glass.  
  
A sly grin slipped over my features.  
  
Shouldn't be too hard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *flops backwards onto bed* I am *never* going to get used to waking up so early. *closes eyes* School . . .Sucks. Only upside is the hot guys. *wipes drool* It's the only reason that keeps me waking up every morning . . .*giggles* AND reviews. *nudge* *hint* *wink*  
  
Oh, and I did somewhat steal - *clears throat* I mean, "borrow" a small scene from "Princess Diaries." I'm guilty. *sigh*  
  
Oh, and by the way. If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to give them. I'll see what I can do. . .*winks*  
  
*logs onto ff.net, loads new chapter, falls onto bed and sleeps*  
  
Please be kind and review. =) 


	11. New babe in school

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zip, zero, zilch, N-O-T-H-I-N-G.  
  
~A/N: Thank you all for the lovely reviews! *huggles* You've made me sooo happy! I've been smiling so much, my cheeks ache. It's a good ache, though. *giggles* ^_^  
  
Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~New babe in school~*~*~*~  
  
The suns rays peeked over the clouds, illuminating the sky in it's bright light. Below this peaceful scenery, a brunette girl with blonde streaks was running around her room, looking for the perfect outfit to wear.  
  
"Sweatshirt? No. . ." I mumbled, "Jeans?" I threw it over my shoulder, "No way! I didn't get a waxing for nothing!"  
  
I finally settled on this cute outfit and now was debating on what pair of shoes to wear. Once I rummaged through my closet for my black sandals, I pulled on my top and glanced in the mirror.  
  
"Girl," I flipped my shiny hair over my shoulder, "you're gonna knock 'em dead." I grinned and slipped into my black sandals. Admiring the way they made my legs longer, I winked and blew a kiss at my reflection before stepping out of my room.  
  
I stopped and turned around, snatching my black sunglasses off the dresser and then headed down the stairs on wobbly legs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who *is* that girl?" Was the one thing that floated through everyone's minds.  
  
That "girl" was wearing a short, black skirt that hung above her knees. Her long, smooth legs were shown off in black, strappy sandals. A white t-shirt hugged her curves, the top buttons unbuttoned, it's neckline dipping low enough to show a hint of cleavage. She wore a tie, loosely wrapped around her shirt's collar, giving off the image of the seductive-innocence of a school girl. Her lips shined as the streak's in her hair glinted, accented by the sun's light. Shades hid her eyes and if anyone could've seen behind them, they would've seen me, Elizabeth Summers, smiling in delight of all the attention.  
  
If someone could've seen behind them, they would've also seen Elizabeth's eyes darting around the school grounds, searching for a certain man's attention.  
  
But no one did see behind her sunglasses and they continued to stay enthralled by this mysterious creature that they had never remembered seeing at their school before. Girls glared as I passed, tugging angrily on their boyfriends arms, trying to wake them from their stupor. Guys drooled and stared and I had to admit: It felt good.  
  
But where was William? I thought. I continued to hide my confusion and took the wrapper off my lollipop. Inserting the candy into my mouth, I sucked on it, cheeks hollowing, and pulled the sweet snack from my lips, letting it out with a loud 'pop.'  
  
This movement certainly brought a great amount of attention to the male portion of the people crowding by the school's front doors.  
  
I pouted, letting my lips look inviting and slung my black sweater over my shoulder, "Excuse me?" I tilted my head to the side as one of the most hottest guys in school turned around and locked eyes with me.  
  
"Hello, pretty thing. What can I *do* for *you*?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Inside, I was jumping with excitement. Oh my God! Angel, one of the most hottest guys in school, is talking to me! Oh my God! I think he just hit on me! I bit my lip and tried to calm my self. Ok. . .Keep it cool. . .I coached myself.  
  
I raised a bored eyebrow at him and waved my lollipop at the tall man, "Can you please. . ."  
  
"Yes?" Angel asked, hopeful eyes and everything. I think if I asked him to run around naked, he'd do it. Power felt wonderful.  
  
I smiled, ". . .Move?" I licked the candy and rolled it into my mouth.  
  
"Uh. . ." His eyes focused on my lips, "Y-yeah. . .Sure. . ." He moved, and as I stepped forward, everyone backed up leaving an open isle for me to walk through. Everyone seemed eager to see all of me.  
  
I nodded, "Thanks, sweet cheeks." I stuck my nose in the air and swung my hips, leaving all the girls to gawk at me. Angel tilted his head and whistled as he watched my backside. Shaking his head with a smile he turned to his angry girlfriend.  
  
Darla swatted Angel him on the chest.  
  
"Ouch." Angel winced, rubbing the sore spot, "What was that for?"  
  
Darla dropped her jaw at him, "You were *totally* checking that girl out!"  
  
"No! I wasn't- Oh baby, don't be like that. . ." Angel tried, pulling on the blonde's arm as she began to walk away from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Humming a small tune to myself, I kept the shades on, even inside. I was afraid William would recognize me before I got to strut around, showing what he was missing. I needed to surprise him, not the other way around.  
  
As I looked around, I watched as people watched me. Wondering who I was. Oh, this was so much fun.  
  
"Who are you?" A guy asked, voice in a dream-like tone.  
  
I gave him a half smile and moved around him without answering.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"I have no idea. . ."  
  
"Is she new?"  
  
"God, she's hot. . ."  
  
"I wish I could look like her."  
  
I smiled to myself, hearing all these whispered comments. If I was getting this much reaction from classmates, how was it going to be for William? God! I couldn't wait to for him to see me!  
  
Looking around, I spotted a head of red hair.  
  
Willow.  
  
I totally forgot to tell her that I got a make over. I better go tell her now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Huh?" The red head turned around, "Oh! I'm s-sorry. . .Was I in your way? Here, I'll move. . ."  
  
I frowned. Did I really look *that* different? I smiled and Willow gave me a panicked look.  
  
"Oh no. You're not. . .like. . .g-gonna stuff me in my locker or anything, are you?"  
  
I laughed and it was Willow's turn to frown.  
  
"Wills! It's me!" I confessed, waving my arms in the air.  
  
"It's me? You?" She shook her head in confusion, "Who?"  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Me!" I looked around and leaned close, whispering, "It's me, Lizzie."  
  
Her eyes widened and I smiled. "See?" I said.  
  
"Liar!" She yelled, "Whoever you are, it isn't funny because I'd know Lizzie anywhere-"  
  
I pulled the shades down my nose and gave her a look.  
  
"Lizzie!" I shushed her.  
  
"Sh! Be quiet! No one knows that," I hissed.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! You look so. . .pretty!" Willow gushed.  
  
I smiled, "Thanks."  
  
"Love the outfit." She complimented.  
  
"You don't think it's too much?" I asked, unsure.  
  
"It's p-perfect." She grinned, "So what's the occasion?"  
  
I shrugged, "I was just. . .thinking of. . .well. . .you know. . ." I looked down and blushed.  
  
Willow slowly understood and nodded, "Oh. . .William."  
  
I nodded, "Yeah. . ."  
  
Willow leaned on her locker, "Buffy, I told you. He's not worth it. He's. . .just. . .a total player. H-he'll end up hurting you in the end."  
  
I sighed, "I know, Wills. I-I know. . ."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"No, really. I just. . .I just want him to feel regret. I want to make him feel like he's missing out. I'm not going to go out with him or anything. I promise."  
  
"You promise?" Willow asked, full of doubt.  
  
"I. . ." I began.  
  
Willow put a hand on my arm, "You know I'm just looking out for you, right?"  
  
I stared into her eyes and let out a breath, "I know. I promise I won't get involved with him."  
  
Willow smiled and then asked, "So when are you gonna let Will take you for granted?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
William came to school, wondering what was up with the school's commotion. Frowning, he walked up to one of his buddies, Xander, and asked what was happening.  
  
"Mate, what's going on?"  
  
Xander turned around and put a hand on his shoulder, "Will, my friend. There's a new babe in school."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: *dodges sticks and stones being thrown at head* Alright! I'm sorry. . .William didn't see Lizzie in this chapter. . .I'm just building up to the scene. . .*giggles* Please be patient with me. . .^_^  
  
I don't think this chapter was long enough. . .But I just wanted SOOO bad to get it out. *giggles* So, I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will probably be posted some time. . .tomorrow? The day after? Who knows? *winks* It depends on the reviews I get. . .*nudge nudge*  
  
Please be kind and review. =) Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means soooo much. *huggles* 


	12. Figured it out

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own. . .What I own is nothing but I guess it's something. . .and something is better than nothing. . .but wouldn't nothing be something? And since something is what I own. . . Technically, I DO own something. . .not nothing. Ha! Take THAT Joss! Hmph. *crosses arms over chest*  
  
~A/N: Alrighty. . .I finally figured out a way to write this. Wasn't sure how good it turned out. Whatcha think?  
  
Oh, and my lovely darlings. . .*sniffles* Your reviews were just. . .*thinks* You know, words can't describe how much they've made me happy. ^_^ Thank you to those who reviewed and who have continued to read my story. Thank you so much!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It's funny.  
  
There are times in your life when you're looking for something. . .and you just can't ever find it.  
  
William was thinking the exact same thing.  
  
After hearing all the comments about the new babe in school, William was nearing the brink of insanity, wondering who this girl was. He thought Xander lucky because he had gotten at least a glimpse of her hair that morning, but that was it. William, though, had seen nothing.  
  
Now here were the two men, wandering the halls in search of this said-to-be beautiful girl on campus.  
  
The pair proceeded outside and was halted by a herd of students, all crowding around something. . .or someone.  
  
"Look! That's her!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Where?!" William asked, eager to see this said-to-be beautiful girl.  
  
Xander pointed at a girl with hair set in waves, smiling at her red headed companion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was enjoying the attention and the unending questioning of who I was. But I simply stayed quiet and smiled at the confusion etched across each of their faces.  
  
Willow sat with me outside and we were laughing about how everyone wouldn't stop looking at me. . .That's when I heard someone shout.  
  
"Look! That's her!"  
  
It was Xander's voice.  
  
And being the best friend of the man I wanted to see me. . .  
  
That meant only one thing: William was finally here.  
  
Then again, I also knew he was here because I had just seen him exit the building with Xander, heads turning with eyes searching. . .for someone.  
  
Searching for me. Did they know who I was?  
  
They began to head towards us.  
  
I guess we'll just have to see. . .  
  
I sucked in a breath and clutched Willow's hand, "Oh my God. . .He's here."  
  
The red head squeaked, "He is? Where?" Her head spun around and her eyes widened when she spotted them. "Eep!"  
  
My heart was pounding, "Oh God, Willow. What do I do? What do I do?" I was panicking now, my hands strayed to my skirt and began to straighten it out.  
  
I was about to reach up to fix my hair when Willow stopped me, saying, "Stay cool. Don't fret. Don't try to look like you're *trying* to get his attention. Play hard to get." I nodded.  
  
Right. Keep it cool. I rolled my shoulders and tilted my head from side to side, then I just sat there; trying my best to look normal.  
  
"Breathe!" Willow instructed.  
  
I nodded quickly, "Right. Right . .I knew that." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
"Eep!"  
  
I jumped at her outburst. "What?" I asked in alarm.  
  
She pointed at the glasses on my head, "Shades. Shades!" She pulled the sunglasses over my eyes, making sure that I wouldn't be recognized.  
  
"It's ok, Wills. I doubt he'll know who I am," I tried to persuade her.  
  
"Trust me. . .I-it's e-easier to tell w-who you are without them." Willow advised.  
  
"Ok," I agreed, "Oh shoot! Here they come!"  
  
I could tell Willow was nervous too, she had stuttered and her face was beginning to flush. She was really nervous for me.  
  
"Hello, ladies," William greeted.  
  
What do I do? What do I do? Oh my God. . .What should I say? Shoot! Um. . .  
  
Willow was gazing at William and then noticing that I didn't say anything, she gave me a look, urging me with her eyes to say or do something.  
  
So I stood up and finally decided on saying, "Hi." Then I turned to walk away, Willow trailing behind.  
  
"Hi? That's all I get? A 'hi'?" William pouted.  
  
I sighed, trying my best to look "not interested" by checking my nails, "Did you want something else?"  
  
Will cocked his head to the side, "Maybe I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime."  
  
My heart jumped right then and I tried my best to suppress the growing smile that was about to appear. He wanted to go out with me! With ME! Agh!  
  
Whoa. . .Keep it cool, I remembered.  
  
"Go out. . .with you?" I raised a brow.  
  
"Right."  
  
I put a hand on my hip, "And *why*, exactly, would I want to do *that*?"  
  
William shrugged, shoving his hands in the leather pockets of his duster, "I don't know. . .Maybe because. . .I like you."  
  
My heart was doing summersaults now, but they immediately fell flat on their butt when his words sunk in.  
  
Sure, he liked me. . .But. . .Already? He didn't even know who I *was*. He really *was* a player, wasn't he?  
  
"You like me." I repeated.  
  
"Yeah, I do." He threw me a sexy smile.  
  
I sighed and shook my head sadly, "That's too bad."  
  
"What? Why?" He frowned.  
  
I shrugged, "Because you said that you wanted to be friends."  
  
William was definitely confused, "What? I did? When?"  
  
I smiled, "Just think about it." And with that, I spun on my heel and walked away.  
  
"Hey, wait. What's with the cold shoulder, luv?" William asked, falling into stride with me.  
  
An idea popped in my head. A perfect thing to say back at him to leave him thinking.  
  
I stopped and turned to look at him, "Not possible." I continued walking, with him still planted in place. Saying over my shoulder, I finished, "*No one* has a cold shoulder."  
  
William's brows furrowed as confusion was clearly written on his face. I lowered my shades and winked at him. Smiling as his eyes widened in realization when he saw my green eyes, I slipped through the heavy door and into the building where Willow had watched the whole exchange through the door's windows.  
  
Willow was frowning, but I had no idea why. When I entered the building though, she smiled at me and congratulated me on a job well done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I left school earlier than usual. I *knew* that William finally knew who I was. I couldn't let him find me. I wasn't up to talking to him just yet. So, I decided to slip out of class at least fifteen minutes before the bell.  
  
As I walked down the cement steps, a deep voice sounded behind me.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd come out. I thought I'd have to wait for you all day," William said, tossing a cigarette to the ground.  
  
My eyes widened and I slowly turned around. "So, you figured it out."  
  
William shrugged and shoved his hand into his pockets, "Wasn't so hard." he looked up at me, "When I saw your eyes. . .I knew who you were."  
  
We held each other's gazes for a moment until it became to much for me. What the heck? I thought he wanted to be friends. . .but what's with these little hints? Argh!  
  
"So why'd you wait?" I asked, leaning on a low wall.  
  
He sighed and looked up, making it seem as if he was trying to hear the heavens answer that question for him. "I. . .I just wanted to tell you. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Oh, pickle. *pulling hair out* I am driving myself nutty! NUTTY I TELL YOU! I think I'm gonna rewrite this. . .I think. . .I think. . .*sobs* I think I'm catching writer's block!!! *enter scary music: dum dum dum. . .* I'm serious, though! HELP! I don't want writer's block. Uh-uh. *sniffles*  
  
So. . .I HOPE you don't mind that this chapter was kind of short. (Kind of short? Ok. . .try REALLY short)*hides under blankets* I didn't mean to write it this short. . .It's just that. . .school and writer's block and such. . .*sigh*  
  
Please be kind and review. =) Please? Pretty please? I soooo need some inspiration on how to continue. 


	13. Never saw that coming

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Everything is mine. . .mine, mine, mine. . .ok. . .So Spike isn't mine. . ..or Buffy. . .or Willow. . .or Xander. . .Oh, forget it. Hmph.  
  
~A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! You've helped me lots! Maybe you all even cured my writer's block! *huggles* I owe you guys a lot. Thanks everyone!!!  
  
To Retch (and I guess to anyone else who's been wondering): lol I was wondering when someone was gonna mention the summary to this story. Thing to remember is "patience." I'm a sloooooow writer and I like to drag things out (which I might add is kind of a bad habit, but anywho!) So that's why the summary doesn't totally match the story. But hey! I've gotten to the part where Buffy (Liz) is in love with her grandma's boyfriend's son, Spike (Will). But y'know. Patience is a virtue and all that rot. You'll see later. . .if you'll wait. . .The summary will match the story some time soon. . .  
  
To Elven-Vampire Cassie: *insane laugh* Yes. . .yes. . .Insanity is fun. . .lol  
  
To everyone else. Thanks for reading and reviewing! It means soooo much. ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~Never saw *that* coming~*~*~*~  
  
He trailed off and I couldn't take the suspense anymore.  
  
Speaking up as calmly as I could, I asked, "Tell me. . .what, exactly?"  
  
He lifted his eyes and locked gazes with mine.  
  
"Elizabeth. . ." He began, and that was enough to make my heart stop.  
  
He had used my name. Not, "luv" or "pet," but. . .Elizabeth. This must be something important. I nodded at him, encouraging him to continue. He took in a breath and slipped his hand between mine.  
  
"I-" He swallowed, "I've. . .I've liked you. . .for a long time. . ."  
  
My heart was expanding at his words, but they suddenly deflated when I realized what he had said.  
  
"For a long time?" I repeated, unsurely.  
  
He nodded, "Since I first laid eyes on you, I-"  
  
"Sure," I cut in, voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"What?" He frowned.  
  
Pulling my hand away from him, I explained, "You expect me to believe that?"  
  
His mouth opened and closed, no words came out until he said, "Well. . .yeah."  
  
I snorted, "Well, I don't. You expect me to believe you've liked me *all* this time and that it's just a *total* coincidence that the moment you tell me you like me is the moment that I actually look pretty for once." My heart was pounding in my chest, the adrenaline of talking about him liking me or if everything he was telling me was a lie. It all made me dizzy and confused.  
  
He shook his head and reached for my hand again, "You've always looked pretty."  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to block out his voice. "No," I denied.  
  
"You're right," he agreed, pulling me close, "You've always been beautiful. . .gorgeous. . ."  
  
"Stop," I whispered as his hand stroked my cheek.  
  
"I like you, Elizabeth Summers. And-" He stopped, his hand dropping to his side.  
  
My eyes shot open at the sudden loss of heat and I stared as he stepped away from me, running a hand through his hair.  
  
What was going on in that head of his?  
  
"What?" I asked, not understanding.  
  
He sighed, "I don't deserve you."  
  
"What?" I laughed, "That's ridiculous-"  
  
He leaned on the wall and covered his face, "Elizabeth, you're. . ." I held my  
  
breath, waiting for him to continue, "You're perfect."  
  
I smiled but waved a hand in the air, "No I'm not."  
  
He looked at me, eyes searching my face, "Yes. Yes you are."  
  
"N-"  
  
"You're smart, funny, beautiful," He dug in his pocket and retrieved a folded piece of paper, "and talented."  
  
Handing the paper over to me, I realized in embarrassment that it was the song I had written outside of my house when he found me.  
  
William gave me a small smile and said, "I found it on the porch after you left with Red. It's a nice song."  
  
My face flushed, "Thanks."  
  
"Uh. . .Who'd you write it for?" William asked nervously.  
  
I looked away from him and he nodded. "For me. . ." He concluded.  
  
We were silent for a few and William finally growled and pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"Forget this."  
  
I couldn't breathe. He didn't like me. He was leaving. He said "forget this." He didn't want me. I wasn't good enough. He didn't like m-  
  
His lips crushed against mine.  
  
"William," I gasped as he pulled away.  
  
Holding me close, he mumbled in my ear, "Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"  
  
I smiled and guessed, "A long time?"  
  
He smiled and nodded as he captured my lips in another kiss.  
  
The bell rang, but that didn't stop us from our desperate kisses. The only thing- person- that stopped us was Willow. She was blushing furiously and pulled us apart by the shoulders, "You guys!"  
  
I looked at Willow, dazed. William's eyes never left me and Willow stomped on his foot for his attention.  
  
"Ouch!" He noticed Willow standing there and smiled, "Hey, Red."  
  
I ran a hand through my hair and apologized, "Sorry, Wills. I guess. . .We got kind of. . .carried away?"  
  
Willow nodded, "Darn tootin'! The whole school was getting free porn." I looked down at my clothes and straightened them out and William pulled his duster around himself.  
  
Me and Willow raised a brow at this action.  
  
He frowned. "What? It's cold," he explained, denying all comments that he was trying to shield his hard on from the entire school population.  
  
Willow grabbed my arm and pulled me away from William, "Come on, Liz. We have to get going."  
  
"Going? What? Why?" I pouted.  
  
She gave me a look, urging me to play along, "You know. . .That *thing*?"  
  
I nodded, "Ooh. . .right. That. . .uh. . .*thing*."  
  
"Yeah, and well. . .We really can't miss that *thing*. . .So we'll be going. . ." I smiled at William, clearly not listening as we gazed into each others eyes. He was an *amazing* kisser. . .I frowned at that thought. What if he wasn't? I mean. . .He *was* the first guy I ever kissed in my whole life. I felt stupid. I was so inexperienced. I was more inexperienced than Willow, for heaven's sake!  
  
Willow had already kissed dozens of men. . .She wasn't even a virgin anymore and I *was*!!! I was so new to all of these new feelings rushing through me, it was exciting. . .but. . .What if I couldn't be enough- experienced enough- for William?-  
  
My thoughts were cut off by Willow's voice, "- Lizzie! Let's go!" She dragged me away from William and we waved reluctantly at each other, saddened that we didn't even get to give each other goodbye kisses. . .or at least a hug.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once Willow and I reached our street, she pulled me over to the side and snapped, "Are you crazy?!"  
  
I frowned, "What?"  
  
"Don't you 'What' me, Elizabeth," She spat.  
  
What was wrong with Willow? I had never seen her so mad before. "What are you talking about, Wills?" My face scrunched up in worry as I put a hand on her arm.  
  
"You *know* what I'm talking about," She panted, her breathing changing as her temper flared.  
  
"I- I don't," I stuttered, backing away.  
  
Seeing that I was frightened, Willow took a calming breath and blinked a few times. "Sorry. . .I'm so sorry, Liz." She hugged me and I told her that I forgave her.  
  
"But what's wrong?" I questioned, clueless as to why she had gotten so mad.  
  
She sighed, "I just- I thought you didn't like William anymore and that you were just going to make him regret you."  
  
I nodded and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Well. . .Yeah."  
  
"But," Willow said flatly.  
  
"But," A sheepish grin slipped over my features, "I like him, Wills. I really do. I can't help it. He's just. . ."  
  
"Perfect," Willow filled in.  
  
I nodded.  
  
My best friend sighed and we continued walking. "I just don't want to see you g-getting. . ." She paused and bit her lip.  
  
"Hurt," I finished for her.  
  
I could see her jaw tensing and she nodded.  
  
I smiled at her and gave her a hug. "I'm glad I have a friend like you," I said, still hugging her, "You're always looking out for me. What would I do without you?"  
  
I pulled away and she gave me a small smile as I turned away.  
  
"Bye. . ." Willow mumbled as we separated and I waved with a grin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Entering my house, I noted that my mom had no work today and a foreign vehicle was parked in our driveway.  
  
"Mom?" I called out.  
  
Mom appeared sitting on the living room couch with a man.  
  
"Sweetie! You're home." She walked over to give me a hug.  
  
"Hi mom. Hi," I greeted to the visitor.  
  
"Oh! Forgive me." Mom apologized as she put a hand on the man's shoulder. He stood up and mom introduced him to me, "This is Dan. Dan Chase. My. . .uh . . .boyfriend."  
  
She blushed and the man named Dan smiled and shook my hand, "Hello. It's nice meeting you."  
  
I smiled, "It's nice to meet you too."  
  
We talked for a while and I had concluded that really. He was *totally* the perfect man for my mom.  
  
In the middle of our small conversation, mom's eyes suddenly widened and she asked, "Oh, Lizzie! Did you know that Dan has a daughter?"  
  
I smiled. A daughter. A sibling. If this man were to marry my mom, I wouldn't be alone anymore. In summation: I was freakishly excited.  
  
"Really?" I literally bounced in my seat, "What's her name?"  
  
Dan smiled, glad that I happy about this small surprise, "Well, her name is Cordelia. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two weeks.  
  
I had been going out with William for two weeks and I had absolutely no regrets.  
  
He was probably the most sweetest guy I had ever known. He'd insist on paying for everything, but we'd end up paying half and half. Then, there was this one time, it rained and I know how cliché this might sound. . .but he leant me his jacket to wear. And then, we kissed in the rain. . .  
  
Let's just say. . .I was loving life.  
  
Willow kept telling me to be careful. She kept telling me that he was a player so I had to be cautious with my feelings. And I tried to guard my heart, but it was so hard with William.  
  
"That's beautiful," I had whispered.  
  
William looked towards my finger and to what I was pointing at. Taking our interlocked hands, he used that hand to point at our reflection.  
  
"That one?" He asked.  
  
I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder, "That's beautiful too. . .but I meant the ring."  
  
William squinted and looked at the elegant, silver band, "You like it?"  
  
I shrugged, "Yeah. . . But it's not like I could ever afford it."  
  
He nodded slowly, "Yeah. . .Too bad."  
  
The next day, I went over to his house after school, like I did every other day.  
  
He sat me in his chair and took my head between his hands, giving me a sweet kiss. He handed me a box.  
  
He had bought the ring for me. On one side, he had engraved "Elizabeth" and on the other, "William." Nothing could be more perfect.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After my piano lessons, I decided to head over to William's, like I did every other day after school. I missed him so much already, even though I had seen him just a few hours ago at school.  
  
Humming a small tune to myself, I entered the house with my own key that Grandma Jenny had given me. Walking down the hall, I pushed open the door, ready to pounce on my boyfriend.  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
I froze.  
  
My eyes widened and my mouth went dry.  
  
My hands began to shake and my breaths came in short pants.  
  
Right in front of me was William. *My* William, under some girl on his chair. The same chair *I* sat in when he gave me the ring. The girl stopped moaning and sharply turned her sweaty face towards me. William's eyes shot open and he stared at me in shock. He removed his hands from her waist and the girl's hands from his shoulders.  
  
"Willow?" I whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ok. . .Ok. . .I know I kind of rushed all that. LoL I might rewrite the whole thing tomorrow, if I feel like it. *rubs eyes* I'm sleepy right now and I have school tomorrow. So, you'll just have to live with this. LoL  
  
Please be kind and review. =) Please!!!???!!! I'd really like to know what you think. It doesn't take that much time to review. . .*pout* 


	14. Just a dream

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: Nothing is what I own. . .What I own is nothing but I guess it's something. . .and something is better than nothing. . .but wouldn't nothing be something? And since something is what I own. . . Technically, I DO own something. . .not nothing. Ha! Take THAT Joss! Hmph. *crosses arms over chest*  
  
~A/N: Hey! Sorry for the long wait. *bites lip* I've been pushing myself to get out of this writer's block. I think I shocked MYSELF by having Buffy see Will and. . .well. . .Will, together. I must've shocked myself to the point that I didn't know how to continue. LoL I tried to figure out how to move things along, but I still have *no* idea how. So this chapter is like. . .an intermission kind of thing. PLEASE bear with me. *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Thanks for the reviews! They've kept me motivated to continue writing. Thanks. *sniffles*  
  
~*~*~*~Just a dream~*~*~*~  
  
It was just a dream.  
  
A nightmare.  
  
I had fallen asleep. . .  
  
And. . . And I was just imagining all of this. Nothing was real.  
  
My heart slapped against my ribs and I curled my hand into fist. My nails dug into my skin and I winced.  
  
"Lizzie!" Willow slid off of William and wiped a hand across her sweaty forehead.  
  
Shit.  
  
This wasn't a dream.  
  
My startled gaze slid from Willow to my boyfriend who was squinting at me, not even bothering to pull up his pants that stayed bunched up around his ankles.  
  
No, this wasn't a dream.  
  
If it were, I would've waken up already.  
  
Finally finding my voice, I was able to ask calmly, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
  
William's head tilted to the side of his shoulder and like he was dizzy. He shook his head to clear it and hiccupped, glaring at the floor, he ignored me.  
  
I began to back away from the room. My steps faltered, but I grabbed onto the doorknob to help me stand.  
  
Willow walked over to me, guilt plain across her face, "Lizzie, I can explain-"  
  
"You don't have to," I muttered coldly.  
  
She stuttered, "B-but. . .T-this-"  
  
"Can you put some clothes on?" I growled, turning my face away from her.  
  
She nodded quickly, crouching down to the floor and picking her t-shirt off the floor. Slipping it over her head, she continued, "T-this. . .It isn't- ," she swallowed, looking from my pained face to William's dazed one. "It's not w-what it looks like."  
  
I snorted, "It's not what it looks like?! It's not what it fucking LOOKS LIKE?!"  
  
I threw my hands in the air and she looked at the carpet, ashamed, "I-it's not w-what you think. . ."  
  
I laughed humorlessly, "Fine. Tell me, *Willow*," I spat her name, "What is it then? What were you doing to him? Because I sure as *hell* could've sworn that you were having sex with *my* boyfriend."  
  
She snorted, "*To* him," Then she mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" I asked angrily.  
  
She tilted her head up to face me. She gave me a steely glare, "I said, 'I wasn't the only willing participant."  
  
That got me.  
  
My eyes widened in shock, "E-excuse me?" I had intended to have my words come out in a shout, but they left my lips in a whisper.  
  
What the hell did she mean by that? Did William want her? Did he make a move on her? Was everything a lie? Oh God. . .  
  
Tears built in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I was determined to show her how unaffected I was by her words, but Willow noticed.  
  
I expected her to continue, rubbing it into my face that she had sex with William when *I* hadn't. I expected her to throw her chin up in the air, saying how he begged her for release and screamed her name, not mine.  
  
And she surprised me.  
  
Because she did.  
  
"Lizzie, I *did* tell you to be careful," Willow sighed, going back to sit on my boyfriend's lap, "What? You thought you could keep him satisfied? Poor Elizabeth, so young, so naïve." She shook her head and ran a finger along his lips and he took it in his mouth.  
  
"William?" I whispered, not believing what I was seeing.  
  
Willow grinned evilly as she pulled William up and pushed him onto his bed. He groaned and I wasn't sure if that was from pain or pleasure as Willow, my best friend, straddled his waist, "He told me he loved me, you know," she turned to kiss him and she said to him, "I finally have you."  
  
"Get off him," I threatened.  
  
"Or what?" She shot back. With a trembling hand, I grabbed a nearby lamp and hurled it at her head. I had never been so angry in my life.  
  
She screamed as it hit the wall above her.  
  
She gasped, "Shit. I thought you were aiming for me." She slumped against William, "For once, I was actually scared that you'd want to kill me-"  
  
I grinded my teeth. "What are you talking about?" I threw her pants at her, "I missed."  
  
She stared at me wide eyed as she slipped on her pants. As her weight moved off the bed, something rolled from under. A glass bottle, I think. . .I didn't care at the moment and the image of the bottle disappeared from my memory.  
  
"I hope you'll be wise and leave here before I do something that I'll regret-" I paused, "Wait - no, stay. I won't regret a thing." I gripped a chair that was by the wall and she tensed. Satisfied, I flipped my hair and left the room.  
  
"Elizabeth!"  
  
"Grandma!" I greeted in false enthusiasm and tried to hide my teary eyes. Grandma Jenny was right beside the door, holding a laundry basket.  
  
She hugged me, "Are you here to see William? It's sweet that you are. You make such a cute couple." I opened my mouth reply, but she cut me off, "Oh, sorry. I'm holding you back. Go on, now. He's in his room with that sweet red head girl, Willow. He needed help with his studies-"  
  
At the mention of *her* name, I backed towards the front door, "I've gotta go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I ran home that day, feeling the tears begin to rise to the surface.  
  
William. *My* William. . .had cheated on me. God, I was such a fool.  
  
And to think he cheated on me with Willow! God, I wanted to die. Did I do something wrong?  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?" I screamed, looking up at the heaven's through blurry eyes. Tears trailed down my cheek and covered my face in my hands. No, I wasn't gonna cry. He wasn't worth my tears. I knew what I was getting into when I began.  
  
But I trusted him. The way he looked at me told me that I could trust my life- my heart, in his hands. He had made me so happy. . .  
  
I wasn't gonna cry. I wasn't gonna cry.  
  
Damn it.  
  
I can cry all I want.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Returning home, I stepped in to see a brunette girl in the house.  
  
She turned around from looking at the hanging portraits, "Oh, hi! I'm Cordelia."  
  
I smiled and wiped my eyes, "Hi. I'm Buffy. It's nice to finally meet you. Dan has told me so much about you."  
  
She rolled her eyes playfully, "Good things, I hope." I already had taken a liking to this girl. She was nice and easy to get along. Besides. . .I was in need of a good friend, I sadly added.  
  
I laughed, "Of course. So where'd you come from?"  
  
"L.A. My mom lives there, it's why I didn't come here sooner," she shrugged, "We used to have this schedule thing where mom would have me for a year and then my dad for a year."  
  
"Wow."  
  
She sighed, "Yeah. And I'm sick of it." She winked at me and my eyes widened.  
  
I nodded, "So. . .does that mean. . .?"  
  
She nodded happily, "I'm staying here with my dad!" We hugged each other and I told her about how I would show her all the hot spots in Sunnydale this weekend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile. . .At William's house  
  
"Fuck!" William swore.  
  
Willow joined in with the cursing and pouted, "Shit."  
  
He groaned, putting a hand to his pounding head, "What the bloody hell?" He shook his head and looked up at the girl above him. His eyes widened in shock, "Red?!"  
  
Willow bit her lip and stopped rocking against him. I didn't even to cum first, Willow thought angrily. She looked down at him, "Looks like the alcohol wore off. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Writer's block is a *bleep*. Ugh. *sobs* *kicks wall*  
  
Please be kind and reivew. =) 


	15. For always?

~*~SiMpLy CoMpLiCaTeD~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: All the characters were created by Joss, alright? *rolls eyes* Do you want to know who made my computer too? *pouts* j/k j/k ^_~ teehee  
  
~A/N: *strangles computer* Grr! Argh! *slaps side of screen* Stupid computer! *pouts* It's so retarded. . .*sniffles* I had the next chapter to this like, ready and everything. AND THEN, right when I decide to post it, the disk I saved it on went all wonky and argh! *sobs* All my work is gone! GONE! *wipes at tears* I'm ok. . .I'm ok . . .So yeah. I know it's kind of been a looog time since an update, but I hope I still have some loyal readers out there! *giggles* So, on with the story. . .  
  
~*~*~*~For always?~*~*~*~  
  
Although that happened almost five years ago, I'm never going to forget it. It's a memory that will be engraved in my memory forever.  
  
It was like some sick tale with the main character's boyfriend sleeping with the girl's best friend.  
  
I wouldn't- I couldn't talk to him, I couldn't even look at him. I avoided him at all costs, but he tried his best to get me to talk with him. He'd wait by the door of my classroom, he'd sit on my front porch- This one time, I actually had to sneak in the backdoor while I asked Cordy to act as a diversion. Plus, it was a way to see if he really had just been using me. But when Cordy came into the house, she shook her head and told me that he didn't make any moves on her. He had only looked at her sadly and asked if she knew where I was, not bothering in asking who Cordelia was.  
  
So he did care for me? But. . .  
  
He hurt me. . .He hurt me so much. And the pain, God, the pain of betrayal. It nipped hungrily at my heart, how could he do this to me? How could he go out and just sleep around with another woman? I knew he was a player, but he promised. No more girls. . .I guess that was a lie. He slept with Willow. My best friend.  
  
Oh God, don't even get me started on Willow. I think she had realize how wrong she had been in having sex with him because I found her waiting on the driveway of my house, five freakin' days after the incident, looking guilty and embarrassed. But right when I saw her, I just didn't want to talk to her. I shut the door on her face when I all I had wanted to do was wring her pale neck and watch her eyes roll back into her head. Scary how that thought made me smile.  
  
Five days ago, I had wanted to do the same thing to William. But the worse thing about it was: I still missed him. Even though I knew he had slept with Willow, I still- felt for him. Not love. No love. Love is something you give when you can trust that person, but I couldn't trust him. Not anymore.  
  
But I still lov- felt, for him. I cared for him, and it hurt me to see him at my doorstep, after days of trying to get my attention. His hair was in a mess and he had dark rings under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and his eyes were puffy and red from. . .crying? Had he cried for me?  
  
"Elizabeth, please, luv," he gave her a pained expression, "Can we talk?"  
  
Elizabeth lay her head on the side of the door and begged softly, "William, please. Just leave-"  
  
"-you alone," he finished for her. He nodded and began to turn away. Suddenly, he whipped his head around and grabbed the brunette girl out of her house, shutting the door behind her. "We *need* to talk," he growled.  
  
Forcing her to sit on the porch steps, he heaved a sigh and plopped down next to her. As Elizabeth got ready to leave, he put a firm grip on her arm and pulled her down beside him. Struggling, she tried to wiggle from his strong hold and William rolled his eyes, pulling her back against his chest. Wrapping his arms around the restless girl, he whispered close to her ear, "Elizabeth, just listen to me."  
  
"I don't want to," she protested weakly, her efforts subsiding.  
  
William pressed his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent and sighing in content, "Don't want to or can't?"  
  
"I just-"  
  
"Why won't you just hear me out, pet? Why won't you just give me a chance to explain?" The brunette man brought a finger under her chin and turned her head to face him. Elizabeth looked up at his blue eyes, she saw the pleading in there and the sadness that settled within it's depths.  
  
Elizabeth gulped silently and looked away, whispering, "I don't want to give you another chance. Y-you'll just hurt me again."  
  
William's arms tightened around her and he nuzzled her neck, "I would never hurt you, luv. Never." He turned her in his lap so that he could look in her eyes. Brushing a few strands from her eyes, he muttered softly, "I would never hurt you, Elizabeth." His eyes were shining from unshed tears. Damn, he thought he'd cried enough already.  
  
She put a hand on his cheek and bit her lip, hoping that it might somehow keep her from crying too. "But you did."  
  
His lower lip trembled and he held her tight against him, his buried his face in her chest and began muttering insensible things into her neck. "I never meant to hurt you. It wasn't my fault. I love you. I love you. I hurt you, I didn't mean to. I would never hurt you. Never. Never. Love you too much. . .Could never hurt you. . ."  
  
Elizabeth ran a hand along his back as he clutched at her body as if it were a life line. After his little ramble, he looked up at her and finally said, "I'm sorry."  
  
She let go of him and she nodded sadly, "I am too." With hands in her lap, she looked down at them to avoid his now steady gaze, "You cheated on me, Will."  
  
His hands came into her view as he covered her small hands with his own, "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He spent the next twenty minutes, explaining what Willow had done. It was almost unbelievable.  
  
William's grades had been slipping, so he had asked Willow for help. She had come over and had slipped a generous amount of alcohol in their drinks when Willow had suggested a snack break. William felt foolish for not wondering why his beverage had tasted so odd and he wanted to kill himself, but Elizabeth urged him to continue with the story. It turned out that Willow had hid more bottles in her bag and kept him drunk until he couldn't think straight anymore.  
  
"And that's when you found us," William finished, "Elizabeth, when I realized what had happened, I was furious. I was shocked and angry, I kicked Willow out of my house and came looking for you. But you kept avoiding me. God, pet-" he grabbed his female companion into his arms again, "I've missed you so much. I-I was scared."  
  
Elizabeth frowned. Scared? "What?"  
  
He entwined their fingers and held them tight, "I was scared- afraid of losing you. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but just believe me when I say that I love you, I would never hurt you. You're the only woman in my life -for me." He gulped, "For always."  
  
The girl sniffed and he wiped a stray tear that fell from her eye, "For always?"  
  
"'Till the end of eternity, luv. And forever after that."  
  
She smiled and snuggled into his warm embrace, "Forever's a pretty long time."  
  
The man shrugged, grinning down at her, "Not long enough. How about forever and a day?"  
  
The girl snorted and punched him playfully on the arm, "Can't you come up with anything original?"  
  
"What?" He asked innocently.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You *so* stole that from a song."  
  
"Did not." He denied.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did t-" His stopped her lame retort with his lips. Smiling into the kiss, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her impossibly closer, closing the tiny distance between them.  
  
"God, I've missed you. . ." He sighed, taking her lower lip into his mouth. She moaned in agreement, not noticing the redhead who had been heading over to William's house, glaring at the occupied pair.  
  
"Enjoy all this now, William," she said almost inaudibly, "Cause it's not gonna last for long."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Just, bare with me here, k? LoL I know I've sped things up too much with the Spuffy luvin' then the fight and then more Spuffy luvin'. . .But just, bare with me, please? Next chapter might be up sometime this week, but that's only if I get some reviews. *wink* ^_^  
  
Please be kind and review. =) It doesn't take that long to press a small wittle button and type in, "Ooh! I just love this story!" and then press submit. . .does it? *giggles* 


	16. PREVIEW

~*~*~*~Wanting it All~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: Rewrite of Simply Complicated.  
  
A/N: Here's preview of the rewrite. Tell me what you think? *puppy dog eyes* Please?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tender smiles and secret touches floated between the two teens, their hands clasping each others under the table.  
  
Their family was having a fancy dinner- for God-knows-what- but the pair didn't care. As long as the two were given the chance to see each other, they were happy beyond words.  
  
The blonde girl cocked her head towards the bathroom across the restaurant, her eyes twinkling; a mischievous grin formed on her companions lips.  
  
He nodded and the girl practically bounced in her seat. "Um. . .Mom?" she tapped her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, Buffy?"  
  
"I'm gonna go use the bathroom," she answered.  
  
"Alright."  
  
As Buffy stood up from her seat, her grandmother's voice stopped her, "Where are you going, honey?"  
  
Buffy was getting impatient. She just wanted to get to the smooching right now! "I'm going to the bathroom, Grandma Jenny."  
  
"Oh, alright. But don't be long!"  
  
"Of course not. . ." The blonde winked at her boyfriend.  
  
She walked over to the hall where the bathrooms were, putting a little more sway in her hips. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw him wipe his mouth with a cloth and try to excuse himself from the group.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
William watched his girl saunter away from the table, his eyes zeroed in on her back. Wiping the drool off his chin and asked to be excused as well.  
  
"Dad, I'll be in the bathroom," he whispered.  
  
"Be back quick," Giles reminded his son. He nodded and rushed off.  
  
Jenny sighed and muttered quietly, "Well. . .So much for the big announcement."  
  
A hand covered hers and she looked up to meet the eyes of her lover, "Don't worry. Once they're back, we'll let everyone know."  
  
She smiled with excitement and whispered, "Oh, Rupert. I do love you."  
  
Her smile caused one of his own to break out on his lips. "And I love you, Jenny." Giles whispered back.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"I couldn't WAIT 'till we got out of there," Buffy said, reaching around the brunette's neck and pulling him into the bathroom along with her.  
  
"Neither could I, luv. Neither could-" he grunted as she pressed him up against the shut door, her lips attacking his. He flipped their positions so her back was against the wall; his hands roamed all over her body, finally stopping at the edge of her shirt.  
  
"God, you look so damn sexy tonight. . ." he whispered, sending shivers down her spine. Trailing kisses down the column of her neck, he continued, wanting to make her tremble again. "Having you so near, but not being able to touch. . ." He let one of his hands wander beneath her short skirt, she gasped.  
  
"Oh God. . ."  
  
He smirked, "Nope. It's just me."  
  
She stared up at him with eyes full of lust, "Spike! Please!" she begged, "Just get to-" she didn't know when he had unzipped his pants, but who cared at a time like this? "Oh, thank God," she sighed.  
  
He pushed into her, "So good. . .so bloody tight. . ."  
  
"Spike! Need you NOW!" Buffy yelled as she began to move.  
  
"Buffy, no. Not yet. . .Oh God. . ." he groaned, fingers digging into her flesh, "I'm g-gonna. . .Fuck Buffy-"  
  
"Already are," Buffy smirked, but it died from her lips as he thrust harder into her. "Yes! Oh God, yes!"  
  
"Buffy. . .Buffy. . .Buffy. . ." He chanted.  
  
She was close. So close. Just a little bit more and-  
  
"Oh God! YES!!" Buffy shouted as Spike squeezed his eye shut in ecstasy.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Giles choked on his drink; the ice getting caught in his throat. He looked around the table, bewildered, "Did you hear something?"  
  
Joyce shook her head, "What are you talking about?"  
  
Giles pulled off his glasses and pulled his handkerchief from his coat pocket, "T-the shout. Did you not hear it?" He jumped when he heard another shout. "Dear Lord. Can you people not hear anything?"  
  
Joyce looked over at her boyfriend, Dan Chase, who shrugged, "I don't hear a thing." Jenny glanced at her watch and thought aloud, "I wonder where Buffy and Spike are. . . "  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
She laid her head on his shoulder and waited for their breathing to return to normal. After a moment of silence, Buffy's hand flew over her mouth.  
  
"What's the matter, pet?" Spike worriedly.  
  
Buffy's startled gaze slid to his, "Did I shout?"  
  
He gave her a lazy grin, "Can't rightly remember. . ."  
  
"Spike, I'm serious!" She swatted his arm playfully, but all humor left as her eyes widened in horror, "What if someone heard?!"  
  
He chuckled and kissed her lips. He sighed wistfully, "God, I'm so in love with you."  
  
Her worries drifted away and she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. "I love it when you say that," she rested her head on his chest, "I love you."  
  
Spike held her tight as his heart burst with joy. "I swear I'll never tire from hearing that from you."  
  
Buffy stared up into his eyes and kissed his chin, "Everything's so perfect. . ." Almost too perfect, her mind added.  
  
She shook her head. No, nothing could go wrong, she told herself. But there was a small nagging that told her that this wouldn't last for long.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Buffy and Spike had finally managed to clean themselves up enough to look presentable. Finding their way back to the table, they couldn't hold the satisfied smiles from their faces.  
  
Jenny and Giles smiled at one another and stood up together.  
  
As Buffy and Spike sat down, Buffy squinted when something glinted off of Jenny's finger. That's when she saw it.  
  
A ring.  
  
Her heart raced and she looked up at the standing couple.  
  
"Everyone. We have an announcement to make," Giles cleared his throat.  
  
Looking adoringly at Rupert, Jenny squealed, "We're getting married!"  
  
Just like that. Their perfect world was shattered into a million pieces.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Please be kind and review. =) 


End file.
